Love Is Coming
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Everyone prefers Robb instead of Jon, it is no secret. Well, not all of them. A refuge in Winterfell hides so many secrets and one of them is her love for Jon. How can they make it work since the answer to her problems is a betrothal to Robb Stark? Will she prefer Jon then? Jon/OC
1. A Guest

**Hello, hello. This is my second GoT fanfiction. Both still in progress. I hope you like it!  
Obs: I am making Jon a little older, he will be 17 instead of 14, ok? :D  
I do not own GoT or A Song of Ice and Fire, I wish I did, I would do so many things differently.**

* * *

Chapter I – A guest

Life in Winterfell was just like it was supposed to be, calm, peaceful and the people were so trusty and warm.

Jon Snow sat with his brothers Robb and Bran, as the younger one tried to improve his aim, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry, Bran, you just have to keep calm before you shoot, you are getting too tense." His half-brother, Robb, said, making the little one smile gently before turning away to try once more.

The three of them jumped when they heard the horn echoing all over Winterfell, letting they know someone was approaching.

Pushing Bran inside their house, Jon and Robb ran to the gates, sword in hand, and soon they were joined by their father, Lord Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell.

"What is it?" He asked one of the guards. "It's a horse, My Lord. He is being ridden by someone."

"Open the gate!" Lord Stark ordered, stepping out of the secure land and into the road once the gate was open. The horse was making his way toward him, he could see someone on top of it, looking back to the woods behind time to time.

Before the horse could hit the Lord of Winterfell, it stopped, being pulled by the reins so strongly that made the poor animal flinch.

Awkwardly, the rider got down of the horse, they all could see he was unarmed, but the person's face was covered by a helmet and he wore black pants and a shirt, both a little ripped apart.

"Stark… Are you Eddard Stark…?" A low, gentle voice whispered, only the man near could hear it. "Yes, I am."

Slowly the person removed the helmet, revealing his face, or better, her face.

Jon and Robb were now closer and observing and the Snow boy was taken back when he saw the young woman's face.

She was beautiful, pale and her lips red from the cold. Her hair had fallen down when she took the helmet off, revealing to be long and black; she had a few cuts on her face.

"I need your help…" She whispered softly once more, leaning on her horse seeking for support.

"Let's go inside." Lord Stark said, helping the girl walk inside the gates and then to his house, where she sat on a chair, under so many gazes. Lady Stark noticing she was shivering like mad, ordered the maids to bring blankets and they all were put over her.

"I was told you were the one who could help me… My gu… My friends and I were attacked when we got to the North… I managed to escape after my old mentor gave his life for me…" The older man looked into her eyes, looking for any sign of lies, but there were none.

"Leave us alone, all of you." He ordered and the two of them were left alone in the big hall.

"Why are you here?" He asked firmly, but yet not cold or harsh.

"I cannot bring your family into this, My Lord… I just seek refuge for a few nights before continuing my way…" Her body still shivered from the cold, the clothes she was wearing was not suited for this type of weather.

"What is your name?" He asked, she knew she had to answer.

"I am Anne Gael, of House Gael, My Lord…"

The House Gael was a noble House, bordering North and South; they were not considered southern or northern. It was a small land, but yet a land and their name was once powerful in the past.

But they were almost extinct, despise their wealth and influential name, it was rare to see one them wandering anywhere on Westeros.

"Why are you here?" He asked, her eyes piercing into her hazel ones. She had the traces of the Gaels, the black hair, the hazel eyes and the skin so pale.

Outside the hall, the Stark children passed nervously. Arya trying to hear their conversation through the door, but was unsuccessful, given the deep sigh she let out.

"Mother, who do you think that is?" Robb asked his mother, Lady Catelyn Stark. "I do not know, Robb, but she sure looks important."

"Do you think she will harm us?" Bran asked, looking at his mother as well. But before she could answer, the door of the Hall opened and Ned Stark walked out.

The look on the family's faces screamed: SO?

"She is a guest here. Jon, take her to one of our most warm guest bedrooms." They all looked confused, but the young man obeyed the orders. He made his way to the woman, still sitting shivering like mad.

"I will take you to a warm bedroom." He said, gently, making her turn to look at him. "Thank you…" She said, holding the blankets close to her body as she got up.

He led the way, followed closely by the girl, he watched her by the corner of his eyes. She was shorter than him and looked really vulnerable.

"Here we go… I will ask a maid to prepare a hot bath for you." He said, opening the bedroom's door, receiving a weak smile.

"Thank you." She looked at his gray eyes thankfully before entering and closing the door.

The bedroom was warmer than the corridor, but Anne still felt every inch of her body shiver, but deep inside she knew it wasn't only because of the cold. She had seen people dying in front of her.

Her friends, her guards, the people who wanted her safe died because of her… Because she couldn't protect them.

The thought was wiped way of her mind when a knock on the door revealed someone's presence.

"Come in…" She said weakly and a maid came in, holding hot water. "I'll prepare you a bath, My Lady." The maid said kindly.

"No need to call me that…" Anne said as the maid poured the water in the bathtub, she also got a towel and left it on the bed.

"You will feel better after taking the cold off your skin, My Lady…" _My Lady again, _Anne sighed as she thought when the maid left her alone.

The woman was right, the hot water did make her feel better, she hadn't realized until then that parts of her body were almost frozen and she had cuts on her arms and face.

She wanted to take her time and stay under water forever, but she knew that she was a guest, maybe even a prisoner there, she couldn't abuse their hospitality.

After bathing she got up, picking the towel and wrapping it around her body, the cold was starting to get to her again.

One more time, there was a knock on the door and she opened it very slightly to see who it was, it was the maid again.

"My Lady, these clothes will keep you warm." She said, smiling and handing Anne the thick dress through the small opening on the door.

"Thank you…" She said, trying her best to smile and accepting the dress. The door closed once more and she let the towel fall before quickly stepping into the dress.

It was comfy and warm, suited for the cold weather of the North.

Anne stepped out of the room, looking both ways on the corridor, but had no idea of where to go now. She needed to meet Lord Stark.

Trying to remember the way the kind young man had guided her before, she walked down the halls.

After climbing down one flight of stairs, Anne ran into a woman around Lord Stark's age, she had auburn hair and blue eyes.

"I was going to get you, my dear. Ned told me about your situation, I promise it will stay between us. I am Catelyn Stark, wife of the Lord of Winterfell."

She stood proud and kind at the same time. But Anne could see in her eyes that she scanned every little bit of her.

"Thank you for your kindness, My Lady. I suppose you are the one who sent me the dress." The woman smiled kindly.

"Yes, I borrowed it from my daughter, but it seems you are shorter than her." She had started walking, motioning her hand for Anne to follow, and she did.

"I am sorry for the trouble… I ran in such a hurry and my ravens were being intercepted…" Her voice was hoarse from screaming or from the lack of water, who knew?

"Let's give you something to eat. Here you will be safe." The woman said, smiling kindly. Maybe Anne wasn't a prisoner there at all.

She nodded thankfully and kept following Lady Stark until they reached the dining hall. In the table sat all the Starks, but Anne saw someone was missing, the boy who took her to her room, he wasn't there.

"This is my older son, Robb. This is my older daughter Sansa. This is my younger daughter Arya. This is my second younger son Bran. This is my younger son Rickon. And this is Theon Greyjoy, he is like family." Lady Stark said, pointing respectively to each of them, who bowed and nodded, but something about the last one, Theon, didn't seem right.

"This is our guest, Anne Gael. She will be staying here with us. I believe I raised all of you with enough discretion, so her stay here must not be commented. " All her children nodded.

"Please, sit with us." Lady Stark pointed to the seat next to her older son, Robb.

"My Lady. I hope you find your stay here pleasant." He said, politely as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Please, there is no need to call me My Lady… Anne is just fine." He smiled at her comment and so did Lord Stark. "You are doing so much for me…"

"Now, now, let's eat, we can discuss about that later." Lord Stark said and Anne nodded.

Food soon arrived, it was varied, but Anne preferred just a soup to warm her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a meal like this. Being on the road eating bunnies for weeks was exhausting.

Rickon watched her eat in amusement. "Calm down, the food isn't going anywhere!" He said, chuckling. Anne knew she wasn't eating so unlady like, but she was hungry and was taking in a lot of food.

She blushed furiously as the eyes landed on her. "I am sorry…" She whispering, feeling like she wanted to disappear on the chair.

Anne waited until only Lord Stark was on the table, seeing that everyone else had already finished eating.

"Huh… Lord Stark…?" She called uncertain, attracting his attention. "Yes?"

"If I may ask you… Who is that boy who escorted me to my room? I would like to thank him…" She said quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, that is Jon. He is my son, my… Huh, my bastard son. I think you will find him on the kitchen, just go through that door." He felt really bad calling Jon bastard, she could see it, but there was no other way to put it.

Excusing herself, she made her way through the door Lord Stark had indicated. The kitchen was empty, that was her first thought, but the sound of cutlery touching plates told her otherwise.

She followed the found, founding the boy from before sitting on a corner, eating alone.

"Hm… Excuse me…"She said and he looked up to her right away. "I am sorry for interrupting while you are eating, My Lord… I just wanted to thank you…"

Jon looked at her, his fork halfway to his mouth and he blinked several times before letting it down on the plate.

"I am no Lord… I am a Snow…" He said, and she felt a hint of anger on his words. "Snow our not… You behaved like a Lord, that is enough to me… Thank you…"

She bowed for a few seconds before looking at him again. "Jon, is it?" She asked, he simply nodded.

"May I keep you company while you eat?" She asked, once more gaining only a nod of acceptance.

"Eating alone is not good, you know?" She said, sitting next to him and looking forward.

"Lady Stark does not like my presence at the dinner table." Anne smiled sympathetically at him, staring at his gray eyes for a few seconds before looking straight again.

"Well, it's her loss then."

Her words surprised her as much as they surprised Jon. She was usually a shy and quiet girl, talking about someone who took her in like that was so unlike her, but her words were true and she felt like saying them.

"Do you prefer Snow or Jon?" She asked, as the boy kept eating silently, he didn't answer. "Jon it is. Oh, I am Anne by the way. Anne Gael."

"As in the House Gael?" He asked, surprised, but earned a smile. "Yes, as in House Gael. But that is a secret."

Jon couldn't help but think what had brought that girl there, a place so far from home, and so different. And why was it a secret? Was she running from something?

"You call me Anne and I will call you Jon. No Houses or surnames involved, how about that?" She wasn't a chatter, but he spoke less than her, so someone had to do the talk.

"Looks fine to me, Anne." Jon said. He liked how her name played on his mouth. "Who told you I was here?"

"Lord Stark. He said I might find you here after I asked."

_She asked for me… _Jon thought. Someone asking for him wasn't that common, normally they would ask about his brother Robb, or even about Theon, but not him, the Bastard of Winterfell.

He had finished eating, but they still sat there and Anne had noticed that words weren't always needed; the light mood between them spoke for itself.

Jon looked at her entirely for the first time, noticing her hair was wet and the dress she wore was a little too big for her, perhaps it was Sansa's.

"Again, thank you, Jon." She said, getting up, he copied her movement. "Do you need help getting back to your room?" He asked, the words slipping of his mouth.

"Of course, I am sure I would get lost if I went alone." She smiled, laughing slightly and he smiled at her.

He looked pretty when he smiled, she noticed. Well, he looked pretty anyway, his dark hair was almost reaching his shoulders and grey eyes sparkled with so many unknown yet intense feelings.

They slowly made their way to her room, Anne trying to memorize their way there, looking around often, act that Jon noticed and smiled as she did.

"Here you are, My Lady." The word My Lady went unnoticed by him, but not by her, she frowned.

"My Lady? I can call you Lord Snow, if you'd prefer." She didn't shout angrily, but her low tone was enough to make him realize his mistake.

"I am sorry… I didn't realize it until I said it." He looked really sorry, and Anne sighed.

"Fine, but under one condition." She raised her index finger, making him look at it curiously.

"You will have to show me around tomorrow. I might get lost in one of the halls and starve to death before anyone finds me." He laughed, receiving an even deeper frown.

"What?! It's true!" She said feeling indignant. "Sorry, sorry. I promise, I will show you around."

"Thank you, Jon." She smiled at the young man in front of her and waved before entering her room.

Maybe a new friendship was to be formed.

Or even more.


	2. Buying underwear

**Well, chapter two is up!  
****Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it! I am trying my best to keep updating all of my four active fanfictions and I'm having so much fun writing.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire. If I did, a lot of things would be different. But Anne Gael is mine just like every unexpected outcomes and original characters inserted during the story.  
Just remembering: Jon is not fourteen years old like in the original series, I am making him a little older.  
Enjoy it, please make a writer happy and review letting me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter II – Buying underwear

Anne woke up early the next morning, the events of the previous day running fast on her mind. She took her time before leaving her bed, the cold wind she was so unused to breaking into her skin like knives.

Lady Stark had given her a suit to sleep and another dress to wear today, this one, like the other, was bigger than her, but Anne didn't mind, since it was an act of pure kindness of the Stark family.

Shyly, Anne left her room, feeling lost and like she was invading the place. She hugged herself while walking, the place felt so cold and depressing without anyone around.

After a few minutes, she found herself on the outside, where people were walking and doing their errands.

"Maybe I should go back…" Anne muttered, looking around and to the house behind her.

"My Lady, what are you doing out here alone?" She saw a maid coming toward her, looking worried. "I… Woke up and decided to get out… But I am terribly lost…"

"Oh, dear. Come, the Starks are having breakfast." The maid led the way, while Anne followed. Soon they arrived, the Starks, and Theon Greyjoy were already on the table, eating.

"Oh, my dear, you woke up early, come sit with us." Lady Stark said, motioning the empty chair next to Sansa. Anne smiled to the woman before sitting; she bowed slightly to the family.

"So, Anne, my mother told me you need clothes. I can help you with that if you'd like." Sansa offered, smiling, by the way she dressed, it was pretty clear to Anne that she was into fashion and shopping.

"Thank you, My Lady. I would very much appreciate it." She looked around the table, scanning without staring for too long, and only Theon Greyjoy was looking at her. She bowed shortly as a greeting, he just smirked.

Again, she noticed that Jon Snow wasn't there and sighed before taking a piece of bread to eat.

They ate calmly and without speaking much, the young guest still felt like an outcast and too shy to say anything. The moment she got up, she bowed, excusing herself and turned to Lord Stark, he pointed his head to his left and Anne knew what he meant, she smiled thankfully to him.

Slowly she entered the door on the left and kept walking until she found herself in the kitchen, this time the employees were still there, working or eating, and she felt herself blushing when she entered.

A young woman passed by her and Anne touched her arm to stop her. "Yes, My Lady?" She asked. "Hm… Do you know where I can find Jon Snow?"

"Right here." His voice came from behind her, making Anne turn to face him, she smiled. "Lord Stark told me I may find you here. Have you eaten already?"

"Yes, I have. You?" The young maid had left to return to her duties, leaving the two alone in the kitchen door. "Yes, My Lord."

"My Lord? Are we back to that?" Jon laughed shortly, smiling, but Anne blushed and shrank slightly.

"I think I owe you a tour." Jon said and the girl only nodded. "This way, then."

Jon had begun walking and Anne followed, looking around and eventually to the young man in front of her.

"The place you are staying is the Guest House and you ate in the Great Hall. The Great Keep is where the Stark family lives; it was built over natural hot springs so keep it warm. Winterfell is the most equipped place during the cruel winter that is about to come, so you came to the right place."

"Winter is coming, right?" Anne asked, receiving a nod in answer.

He kept talking about the structure of Winterfell and Anne listened concentrated, trying to learn as much as possible. She loved the history and Winterfell's was just lovely as the place was.

"Were you born here?" She asked, making Jon turn to look at her. "No. I was born somewhere else during Robert's Rebellion and my father, Lord Stark, brought me here as a baby."

"I see… Lord Stark seems to be an honorable man." She muttered quietly, Jon simply sighed and started walking again.

"What Gods do you pray for?" The young man asked. "My family has no God, but I find comfort in praying to the Old Gods."

"Then walk with me." He motioned for them to continue walking. It has been over two hours since their encounter in the kitchen and Anne didn't feel tired at all, the place was beautiful and so inviting.

Jon took her to a small wooded area near the Guest House, where no one was around. "This is the Godswood, you can pray to the Weirwood if you feel like it."

"Thank you, Jon…" They stepped in front of the ancient tree, Anne walking until she reached its roots and kneeled down, closing her eyes to pray.

Jon just watched the young woman, her expression so pained and tired from whatever she had been through, yet, he couldn't help but noticing how beautiful she was. Her long black hair resting on top of her shoulders, the small cuts in her face were still there, healing slowly, but they made her look more mature and even prettier.

"Has your father told you about me…?" Anne asked after a while, not getting up. "No, he hasn't. If he promised you that he will keep your secret, than he will."

"I am glad to hear that… I will be gone shortly, I promise." That promise made Jon feel uneasy and a strange feeling grew inside him, he didn't know quite well what it was.

"Jon? Could you take me to one more place?" Anne was up, staring at him and smiling gently. "Sure. Where…?"

"I would like to see the horse I came with…" He smiled at her, nodding before guiding her to the stables. A lot of horses were there, and Anne thought they were beautiful, and in the end of the stables, her horse was eating.

"June!" Anne called and the horse looked at her, trotting to its owner. Jon watched while leaning on the wall of the stable. "June, this is my friend Jon, he helped me find you."

_Friends… _Jon thought and it felt good. "Is she yours?" He asked, not getting closer. "Yes, my old mentor gave her to me in my tenth name day."

"She is beautiful… Maybe one day I can take you ridding." But it seemed like an almost impossible thing, since she said she was leaving soon.

"Will you be joining Sansa and me this afternoon?" Anne inquired, taking a brush to groom her horse, Jon just kept looking from afar while the hoarse leaned against the girl. "Do you want me to?"

"It would be nice to have a friend around…" She had called him friend once more and he smiled to himself. "Then I will go."

~\~/~

That afternoon after lunch, Anne returned to her room to grab the small purse of gold she had brought in case of emergencies. It was enough to buy her some clothes.

Sansa was hurrying her to go and Lady Stark wanted to go too, along with Arya, but the young lady ran to practice her archery techniques with Robb.

Jon was waiting outside the Guest House and Lady Stark seemed unhappy with his company, thing that both him and Anne noticed, but decided to ignore.

"So, Anne, Ned told me that Snow showed you Winterfell. I hope you find it interesting." She said, ignoring Jon completely, Anne tried to hide her discomfort. "Yes, Jon was really kind of showing me around, without him I would be lost and I find Winterfell very lovely."

Lady Stark scowled at the name Jon, but the boy struggled to fight a smile and took a few quick steps to walk side by side with Anne.

"I suppose it is nothing like your house, is it, Anne?" Sansa asked, curiosity spread all over her face. "No, it is not, but I like Winterfell best. The weather is colder, but the people are warmer. My house was… Cold despise the warmer weather."

"That is very kind of you, my dear." Lady Stark said, still with a disgusted expression on her face, but Anne smiled at her gently.

"Where are we going?" Anne asked while looking at Jon. "Winter Town, it is near and the people move there when winter is coming, and it is."

The small group walked to Winter Town, a small town next to Winterfell that was slowly filling for the winter. They made their way to the tailor, Sansa wanted a new dress, but Anne preferred buying clothes from a shop on the street, so Lady Stark got inside with her daughter while Jon walked with Anne.

"She really doesn't like you…" The girl whispered, looking straight ahead. "Yes…" Was his reply. "That must be hard for you, growing up being treated like that…"

"Not all of them are like her, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon treats me like their brother and Lord Stark like his legitimate son." Anne was looking at some dresses, feeling their textures and colors.

"And Sansa?" She asked after seconds of pondering. "She did, at first, but then she learned what a bastard means…"

"Means you are human just like her." Anne muttered angry, she hated the way Jon was treated; he didn't know how to answer, so silence was his best friend at the moment.

Her little arms were getting pilled with dresses and she stumbled a few times, but never asked for help. "Let me help, Anne." Jon offered, stepping closer. "No, I am fine, thank you." He sighed but didn't push her into letting him.

After paying, Anne tried to hold everything and walk at the same time, but tripped on a rock and almost fell, being caught by Jon's strong arms.

"Let me help…" He asked softly and Anne blushed seeing how close he was and stepped back. "Ok… Thank you."

Jon got a few dresses from her arms, smiling. "What next?" He asked, seeing that Lady Stark and Sansa still weren't back.

"I need one more thing… But you can wait here." Anne said, looking away. "What? No, I will go with you." Jon insisted.

"Really, that's fine…" Anne's face was pure red and she faced the other way, making Jon blink in confusion several times. "What is it?"

"Do you want to buy underwear with me?" When realization came across him, Jon's face heated up and acquired a strong shade of red.

"I thought so… Wait here, I will be right back." Anne said before running off and soon leaving his sight.

Jon was becoming impatient, more than ten minutes had passed since he was left alone by Anne and he was worrying she could be lost or worse.

His heart quickened when he saw the short girl running his way, carrying a bag and the other dresses she had taken with her.

"Jon, I am sorry I made you wait." Anne said while smiling. "Did get everything you need?" He asked, taking the dresses out of her arms, she scowled. "I can carry them."

"Sure you can, little one." The girl blinked before hitting his arm playfully, making him laugh. "Little? I am not little!"

"Having fun?" Lady Stark and Sansa had returned, and the old woman didn't look happy seeing the two getting alone well.

"Yes, actually." Anne smiled while answering sweetly. "Should we return?"

Sansa walked in the front with her mother, while Anne walked a few steps behind with Jon. Seeing that the two women were focused on the way ahead of them, the young woman turned to her friend and punched him in the arm, whispering. "I am not little."

"Yes, you are." He whispered back, trying not to laugh. "You are the one who is tall."

"Did you say something?" Lady Stark turned to look at them, Anne shook her head vigorously several times before the woman turned back to look straight and she punched Jon once more, he muffled a laugh.

Once they returned to Winterfell, Sansa stopped on the Guest House with Jon and Anne, since Lady Stark had returned to her duties. "I want to see what you bought, may I?" The young Stark asked, looking at Anne.

"Sure, let's go to my room then." She smiled and turned to Jon. "Thank you for today… I suppose you won't be at the dinner table… May I look for you in the kitchens to say goodnight?"

She whispered loud enough so only the boy could hear and not Sansa. "Sure, I will be there… I will see you later, My Lady." He bowed and left. Sansa looked curious and excited at the same time.

"Let's go then."

~\~/~

Sansa stayed in Anne's room for the rest of the evening until it was time for dinner, Robb knocked on the door to escort them to the Great Hall.

The young Stark girl went ahead, leaving the guest in Robb's presence. "Are you enjoying your stay, My Lady?" He asked, the air around him seemed so cordial and honorable, like his fathers. "Yes, My Lord. I thank your family very much for the wonderful stay and help."

"It is nothing, we are more than happy to help you. Have you wandered around Winterfell already?" The man asked, smiling gently. "Yes, Jon showed me, he is very kind."

"Here we are, My Lady." He announced their arrival in the Great Hall and the first thing Anne noticed was a familiar face on the table, the one she wasn't expecting to see.

Jon looked up to her when she arrived with Robb and smiled. He was sitting far from Lady Stark and the chairs next to him were vacant. But not for so long, since Anne took the seat to his left.

"Anne, I heard you went to Winter Town today, did you have a good time?" Lord Stark asked politely. "Yes, My Lord. I appreciated it very much."

"I am glad to hear that." He said. The meal was served and they ate in silence, but Anne felt someone's eyes on her all the time.

After sometime ignoring it, she looked up to see Theon Greyjoy staring at her. She was uncomfortable, the stare wasn't a good one, it was lustful and greedy. In response, she pressed her body against the chair and shrunk her shoulders.

Another pair of eyes looked at her, this time it was Jon's, his stare was concerned and gentle, as if he was asking if everything was ok. She just smiled in response.

Once more, Anne waited for everyone to excuse themselves, leaving her with Lord Stark and with Jon. She quietly stood up.

"If you excuse me, I will return to my room now…" She whispered and Jon stood too. "I will escort you." They left the hall together.

In the end of the table, Lord Stark saw their silent eye contact and how they were friendly with each other and smiled to himself.

Anne had memorized the way to her room, but she enjoyed Jon's company too much to say that to him, and some time with him was not bad at all.

"May I ask you a question…?" She said quietly, gaining his attention. "Sure."

"Hm… Where do you sleep?" He blinked a few times before answering. "In the Great Keep, surprisingly. My father insisted and Lady Stark couldn't argue back, but I think my room is the smallest and most isolated of them all. No one sleeps near me."

"Well, it can't be that bad… You can wander around without running into someone." She tried to look at the positive side of the situation and gained a smile. "I guess so."

"I wouldn't like to sleep next to Theon Greyjoy…" She whispered to herself, but Jon heard. "Did he do something?" His loving and sweet voice became cold and demanding. "No, it's just… Something in his eyes doesn't seem right…"

"If he does something… Tell me." He demanded once more.

"Don't worry, I can kick his ass." Anne said while smiling warmly and Jon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, I can hold a sword, my good lord." She crossed her arms proudly and closed her eyes. "You can?" He mocked.

"I can. Do you want me to show you?" They stopped in front of her room, Anne pressing her back against the door to face Jon.

"Tomorrow you can show me. But don't cry if I win." He teased again, still with one eyebrow raised. "I was about to say that, My Lord."

"Well then, My Lady, I will leave you to rest now." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Jon." Anne called and the boy turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you…" She whispered before leaning in and kissing his cheek lightly. Before he could say anything or even react, she entered her room, leaving the blushing boy outside alone.


	3. I can swing my sword

**Another chapter is up!  
****I hope you are all enjoying reading this story as much as I do writing!  
I named this chapter I can swing my sword because of a parody song made by a youtuber names Tobuscus, it is really funny.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter III – I can swing my sword

The dead corpses filled the grassy ground, scattered, bloody. So many familiar faces, from a past she did want to let go.

Anne turned and new corpses joined, this time from her new friends and saviors. The Starks.

She was lost in the middle of the bloodied field, nowhere to go, no one to help.

Behind the corpses a cold voice resonated. "You will come back, my dear. There is no way you will escape from me. I will find you, and when I do… You will suffer the consequences of seeing your friends die."

Anne sat on the bed, her face covered with sweat, her mind and heart racing in total speed. She tried to calm her breath down and also her heart. It felt so vivid, so real, but it was only a nightmare and now was over.

That morning she didn't feel like eating, so the blankets were her best friend, as she kept laying down on her warm and comfortable bed.

She didn't know what time it was, but hours had gone by since she woke up and a knock on the door attracted her attention.

"Who is it?" Anne asked, not wanting to get out of bed. "It is Jon." Her heart raced and she remembered his face from last night's dream, his dead face.

"You didn't come down for breakfast and lunch; I was starting to get worried." His voice was gentle and filled with concern.

"Wait a minute… I am not dressed properly." Anne announced, getting up to get dressed.

_Not dressed properly…_ Jon thought, imagining what she was possibly wearing, but waved the thought off his mind.

It didn't take long before the door opened and Anne stepped out of the room, wearing a grey and warm dress. "I am sorry I didn't come out earlier, I wasn't feeling so well."

"Why didn't you call me? Do you need something?" He looked even more preoccupied, but Anne just smiled. "I am fine now."

"Ok then… If you want, you can stay in your bedroom, we don't need to do anything today." They had begun walking down the hall, side by side. "I am fine now. I promised you I would kick your ass today."

Jon laughed and Anne gave him a smile. "Do you want to eat something first?" He asked, but she shook her head. "Alright, then. Let me escort you to our training yard, My Lady."

"Please, My Lord." She bowed slightly and they laughed again because of the emphasis on the respectful names.

The training yard was empty, except for them, Jon handed Anne a wooden sword and took one himself.

"Have you ever carried a sword before?" He asked, suspicious. "I have! My old mentor taught me some things…"

It hurt to speak about him, he had given her life to save her. "Then come, My Lady."

"No, like they always says… Ladies first, then you come, Jon." She teased and he laughed before glaring at her and attacking.

He was stronger than her and faster too, but Anne had at least the basic idea of sword fighting and it was enough to keep her on her feet without being thrown back at each blow.

"You weren't kidding. You really can hold a sword!" He laughed while saying and in response received a kick on the back of his knee, making him stumble forward. "Ouch!"

"Oh, did I hurt the pretty girl?" Anne swung the sword over her shoulder and tried to look taller and proud.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" They heard Robb's voice, he was walking toward them with Bran and Theon. Anne gave the sword to Jon right away, placing herself behind him.

"Nothing, just playing." Jon answered, returning the swords to its place. "I just got kicked on the leg."

"Better in the leg than in the jewels." Theon said, his sarcastic tone always making Anne uncomfortable.

"My Lady, we missed you at breakfast and lunch." Robb said, smiling, he was always so cordial. "I am sorry, My Lord… I wasn't feeling so well, I am better now."

"Glad to hear that. If you need anything, just ask." He touched her shoulder, smiling gently and Jon disguised a cough, but that attracted their attention and the four looked at him. "What? I just coughed."

"Are you alright? Are you getting sick?" Anne asked, stepping away from Robb and touching Jon's forehead with one hand to feel his temperature. "You don't feel hot."

"I am alright, just coughed." He tried to disguise the increasing blush on his cheek and looked away. "So, Bran, are you here to train?" He changed the subject by asking his young half-brother.

"I am, Robb and Theon offered to help me with archery." The young Stark replied happily. "May I watch, My Lord?" Anne asked and he nodded while smiling at her.

She leaned against a wall so watch, while Robb, Jon and Theon got the bow and arrows. Ser Rodrik came and asked for Theon and the young man left with him.

At the first try, Bran missed greatly, hitting a barrel, Jon bent next to him and whispered. "Go on, father is watching… And your mother." The young boy turned to look and smiled weakly at his parents.

He missed the second arrow, sending it even further. Robb and Jon laughed, while Anne shook her head and sighed.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran." Lord Stark said kindly, shutting his older sons up and encouraging the younger. "Go on."

Jon bent over again, speaking to Bran calmly. "Don't think too much, Bran." Robb also helped. "Relax your bow arm…"

An arrow hit the target right in the middle and they all turned to see who it was, Arya held a bow and she bowed sarcastically, Bran turned to run after her, while the others laughed.

"Bran, faster." They watched the two children run for a while, before Robb turned to take the arrows that fell further and Jon collected the arrows nearby. Anne had left her spot to help them.

He was putting the arrows back in the container, but then stopped and looked up. Lady Stark was glaring at him, if looks could kill…

Anne felt angry, but Jon simply turned and left. She followed.

"Jon. Don't mind her…" Anne tried to reason with him, kindly. "I don't… Let her be." But he did mind, his voice gave him away and so did the pained expression on his face.

Lord Stark walked toward them, stopping when got near. "We captured a deserter of the Night's Watch, he will be executed. You will come with me, Jon." He announced.

Anne felt bad for the poor man, for his actions he was going to be killed, no one deserved that, and no one deserved to see that as well. But she couldn't argue, it was Lord Stark's orders.

Jon patted her head softly before leaving and she felt a little out of place. He was her only friend. She could ask Lady Stark if she needed anything, but right now she felt so angry with her that she would probably snap at her.

She decided to pay a visit to her horse, June, so Anne made her way to the stables. There was only horses there and she was thankful for that, she didn't like being around strangers or people she didn't trust.

"Hey, sweetie… How are you…? I had a nightmare today…" The young woman took a brush to groom her horse, its horsehair shining because of the light.

Anne lost track of the time, she just stood there, grooming her pretty animal and friend. "There you are." She turned when the known voice of Jon Snow called.

"Are you back yet?" She blinked surprised, looking at him while he got closer. "Yet? It's been at least two hours since we left."

"Two hours?! That is impossible, I just got here!" She replied, confused and blinking excessively. "The sun tells otherwise, oh, wait, there is almost no more!"

Jon joked, and in fact, the sun was almost down. Torches were being lid to spread light on the dark night and the people were now going to their homes.

"Oh my God… I didn't see the time pass by…" Jon stood next to her, smiling, she was still grooming June. "May I?" He asked, raising his hand to touch the horse. "Sure. She won't bite."

He touched the horse gently, stroking its hair. "She is gorgeous." He said. "She is…" Anne just whispered.

"I have something to show you." Jon said turning to face the girl next to him, she looked back. "What is it?"

"You will have to come with me." Anne put away the brush and cleaned her clothes. "Alright, let's go, then."

"Wait." Jon called and she looked at him, confused. He got near and stopped in front of her. He just shook his head and smiled. "It is nothing, let's go."

She felt confused, but decided to ignore and followed him as they walked to the Great Keep. They walked on its halls to a desert one.

"I know this is not appropriate, but it is in my room." Jon said quietly, a blush appearing on his face, but since he was walking in front of Anne, she couldn't see. He opened the door, letting her go inside, but didn't close it.

On top of his bed, a wolf pup was lying, sound asleep. He was completely white and so furry.

"Oh my God… Where did you get him?" Anne asked, excited and unsure if she should approach the sleeping animal. Jon took her hand and led her to his bed, letting her sit on it and he copied, sitting by her side, the puppy between them.

"His mother died on the forest, it is a direwolf. At first my father wanted to kill them for mercy, but I changed his mind saying they are the banner of the Stark house, I couldn't let Bran see them die." He told while Anne listened patiently.

"We thought there were five pups, one for each of the Stark children, but when we were leaving, I heard a noise and this little guy was hidden in the leaves. He is albino, so he cannot stand the sunlight too much."

"Very clever of you, Jon. And noble too. I am glad you could save them, it doesn't matter if they belong north of the Wall, they deserve a chance to live and I am sure their best change is in a loving family." Anne smiled at her friend, touching his arm very lightly with one hand.

The small direwolf opened his red eyes and looked at them, like he was scanning and reading inside the two youngsters.

"Hello, little one…" Anne said, holding out her hand for the pup to sniff, he did and then snuggled on her hand. "Do you have a name for him?"

"I thought of Ghost… He cannot be seen on the Snow and doesn't make many sounds." Jon said, still not sure. "I think it is a great name. Welcome, Ghost. I think I am no longer the youngest guest here."

"Do you think he is hungry?" Jon asked, staring at the small animal. "Were they still eating from their mother?"

"I guess so…" When they found the pups, their mother was already dead, there was no way he could know if they were eating meat already. "Well, try give him milk, if he drinks, then he is still very young, if he doesn't, then you offer meat. Do you want me to get some for you?"

"No, stay. We will have to dinner soon, when we are finished, I will come back with his meal." Jon almost yelled the first part, he didn't want her to go.

"Alright. You are a father now, you must behave with responsibility in order to keep your family together."Anne said seriously, but Jon knew that she was kidding.

"Yes, My Lady! I will behave like a true lord!" They laughed together and the direwolf just stared, still cuddled on Anne's hand.

They left for dinner after a while, talking during the way on the Great Keep, until when they were almost out, when the couple reached the exit they pumped into Lord Stark, his eyes showed that he demanded answers.

"Lord Stark. Jon was showing me the direwolf pup. It was really noble of you to save their lives." He was satisfied with her answer and knew deep down it was true. "Jon did a very good job in persuading me."

They went together to the Great Hall, Anne knew Jon was a little uncomfortable and did her best to keep Lord Stark entertainment in a conversation about how fascinating animals are.

"Perhaps you should ask Jon or our Maester to give you a tour to our library, you will find many interesting books there." He said once they reached the table, the other Starks and Theon Greyjoy were already seated.

"Thank you, Lord Stark, but I don't want to be of any trouble." She said while sitting next to Jon, Lady Stark was watching. "No trouble at all, my dear. Is it Jon?"

"No, it is no trouble." He reassured, smiling to the girl sitting next to him.

"May I ask what the three of you are talking so happily about?" Lady Stark asked, trying to keep her voice in a less disgusted tone. "Anne told me she loves animals, so I asked Jon to take her to the library so she can take a look on our books.'

"Wouldn't Maester Luwyn be more suited for this visit?" The older woman asked, and Anne shifted uncomfortable on her seat. "But I think she would find Jon's company more pleasant." Lord Stark replied and received an ugly look in response.

The rest of the dinner was silent, it was obvious Lady Stark was in a bad mood. When Rickon got up to leave, Eddard stood up and asked him to stay for a little longer.

"We received today the news that the King is coming to Winterfell." Anne's eyes widened and her heart begun pacing faster.

"He and his family will stay here for a month. I expect all of you to be very welcoming." He announced.

"Excuse me, My Lord. Is it only the King that is coming?" Anne asked, looking directly to the house Lord. "Yes, the King and the Lannisters only." He emphasized the word only and Anne looked relieved.

After the announcement, they were free to leave the table and Anne excused herself, being followed by Jon.

"Are you alright?" He asked once they got out of the Great Hall. "Yes, I am fine… But you, ser, should be feeding your child." She said, half joking and half serious.

"I will go, under one condition." He copied her movements when they met and she made him promise that he would take her for a tour and raised his index finger.

"What is it?" She asked, curious. "If you don't feel well tomorrow, please look for me." He pleaded and Anne felt her cheek get hot.

"It is a deal, then." She said. They reached her room and Anne turned to say goodbye. Awkwardly, they shook hands before he let her go inside her room safely.

She was getting dependent of Jon Snow, and was not sure if that was a good thing.


	4. I like to read too

**Another chapter is up!  
Thank you so much for reading!**

**Stormborn: I am glad you are enjoying to story so far!**  
**Next chapter the Lannisters will arrive and will cause chaos.**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**DarkSharker: Thank you for reading and reviewing! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**DamonSalvatorelover: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter IV – I like to read too

Anne and Jon sat on the library; the young man was reading a book about sword fighting while the young woman read one about direwolves. Once in a while they would catch glimpses of the other staring and would smile before turning the attention back to the book.

Ghost slept on Jon's foot, he had been there for two weeks now and it was really impressive how big these amazing creatures got in so short time.

"Jon…" Anne called, and he raised his head right away. "Yes?"

"If you are bored, you can go… I'll meet you at dinner." She said, smiling gently. It was already night and the candles lightened the place filled with the most incredible books she had ever seen. The library on her house was basically nothing if compared to this one.

"I am fine. I like to read sometimes." He said, putting the book down on the small table in front of him, he looked at the girl on the other side of the room. "But you prefer to fight."

"Truth, but that doesn't mean I don't like to read. Besides, here I have your company." Anne moved slightly, trying to hide the blush on her face. "Alright then. But if you die from boredom, do not come back to haunt me."

"I swear I won't come back to haunt you, I will just watch you sleep." She blushed even more deeply. "You mean: Watch me snore." He laughed at her comment, his eyes traveling to her lips, she was smiling.

The last few weeks she had been there Jon felt something he never did before. His heart would race when he saw her, when she smiled at him he would feel his cheeks becoming hot and he had the urge to touch her hair and face.

That moment was no different. She was there, smiling and laughing with him and his eyes just couldn't leave her small red lips. They curved into a smile, a smile he only saw when she was with him.

He saw Anne get up and walk to a nearby shelf, her fingers running through the many books and she looked up to read the names of the ones on the top. She seemed to be so delighted and comfortable; he stared at her almost the whole time they were on the library, her eyes shining while running letter to letter on the so many books she had read.

She tried to reach the top shelf but couldn't, her fingers only brushed but she couldn't grab the book she had her eyes on and she stumbled slightly trying to keep her balance on the tip of her toes. After seconds trying, she felt something hard and warm touch her back and an arm raised and reached the book she wanted.

"This one?" Jon asked, not moving from behind her, his chest pressed against her back. Anne's breathing became really heavy and her heart was beating out of control.

"Y-Yes, thank you." She looked up to him, her face completely red and hot, she hoped he couldn't see her embarrassment. He didn't move for many seconds, his chest moving quickly against her back until he finally stepped back after handing her the book.

Anne sat back on her chair, trying to control the hotness on her face and the rhythm of her heart. So try to distract herself, she looked at the book in her hands, then opened it and begun reading.

It was getting colder and the girl moved on her chair, trying to be warmer. "Are you cold?" Jon asked, breaking the silence that had installed after he picked her book more than thirty minutes ago.

"A little, yes…" She answered, shrinking herself. The young man stood up and sat next to her, taking his coat off and putting it over her shoulders. "That way you will be cold, Jon." She said, looking at him.

"I will be fine, I am used to the cold, you are not." He said gently, a small smile appearing on his lips. "At least stay close, that way you won't freeze to death so soon." Anne said and Jon moved a little closer, his arm brushing on hers.

"What are you reading?" He asked, looking at the book. "I read that direwolves can bond magically with wargs and I wanted to know more about them. They are skinchangers and have the ability to enter an animal's mind."

"It sounds interesting." He got the book from her hands, reading the page she was on. "Hey, give it back!" Anne yelled, trying to grab the book, but he just stretched his arm away from her, laughing.

"Nope." The young woman moved closer to him, trying to reach for the book, but his arm was longer than hers. "Give it back, Jon!"

Jon stood up and raised his arm up above, beyond her reach. Anne followed, getting up and jumping to try to reach his hand. "Jooon!"

He was laughing whole-heartedly, while she struggled to keep the smile away from her face and did her best to frown, what only caused him to laugh even harder.

After one higher jump, Anne's hand finally managed to catch Jon's wrist, but he was stronger and she only tripped forward and into his body, he only took one step back and held her against his body so she wouldn't fall.

They weren't laughing anymore and slowly the smiles disappeared. Jon's hand was on her waist, and Anne still held his wrist while her other hand leaned against his chest, their faces were so close they could almost feel each other breaths.

Anne's eyes looked right into his stormy gray and her heart was beating really fast, he moved a little closer, and her cheeks burned from how hot they were. He was getting even closer and Anne closed her eyes really slowly… Then Ghost barked.

The couple jumped apart, blushing furiously and not looking at each other, they heard footsteps on the corridor outside the library and Robb appeared on the door. "Hey, dinner is ready. Father asked me to tell you."

"Thank you, My Lord." Anne said, but she still felt the blush on her cheeks. "Your book…" Jon said, handing her the book before he rushed out of the library.

That night he did not attend dinner with the others and Anne felt extremely sad because of it, but decided to just pretend it didn't bother her.

"Anne, where is Jon?" Lord Stark asked during dinner and she saw Lady Stark scowl. "I do not know, My Lord. I think he wasn't hungry." She smiled while looking at the man, he smiled back.

"My Lord… After dinner, may I speak privately with you?" She asked, and he nodded his head gently.

They waited until everyone excused themselves so they could speak alone. "What is it, my dear?" He asked. "I am worried… About the King's visit. What if he or the Lannisters speak about my stay here?"

"Do not worry; you will not be harmed while you are in Winterfell." Eddard said with conviction and authority, she could easily see why he had become the Lord of Winterfell. He was kind and screamed honor.

"Thank you, My Lord. If you may excuse me." She bowed slightly after getting up and left to her room.

"My Lady." Anne heard someone calling and turned to see Robb Stark coming her way. "My Lord." She greeted him and he smiled gently.

"Are you going to your room?" Anne didn't spend much time alone with the older Stark, his aura was really gentle, but her shyness was bigger. "No, actually I was going for a walk outside."

"May I keep you company?" He motioned the door and they both walked outside, feeling the cool air on their faces. Anne saw that she was still wearing Jon's coat and smiled to herself, his smell was all over the piece of cloth and she hid her nose on it.

"Are you looking forward to seeing the King, My Lord?" She asked while they walked side by side. "Not really. I heard a lot of awful things about them, especially the Lannisters, we are not exactly best friends."

"I see, well… I can assure you I am not thrilled as well. But your father seems to be good friends with the King." They were just walking with no specific direction or destination. "Yes, they are. They fought together when they were young."

"Jon told me you won a direwolf too. It's been two weeks and I haven't seen yours. What is his name?" She looked at him, smiling gently. "His name is Grey Wind, I can call him now if you want."

"There is no need, My Lord, tomorrow you can show me, it is getting late and I need to return Jon's coat. Do you know where he is?" She breathed deeply, once again smelling Jon's scent. "You have become really good friends with Jon, I am happy to see it, he never had many friends. I suppose he is in his bedroom, make sure my mother doesn't see you, she could get the wrong idea."

Anne was thankful for his advice and she could tell he was really a good man. "Thank you, My Lord." She bowed when they reached the Great Keep and then parted ways.

Jon's bedroom was far from Robb's and the rest of the Stark's, which she was really grateful for. Anne knocked on the door gently one time and answer came right away. "Yes?"

"It's Anne." She wasn't sure if he was going to answer or open the door, seeing that he had missed dinner, but the door opened and he looked at her, smiling.

"You missed dinner…" She muttered, looking down to the ground. "I wasn't hungry and didn't want to upset Lady Stark… Come in." He made way so she could get inside and she did, sitting on the floor next to Ghost by his bed.

"I came to return your coat." She took it off of her shoulders and put on the bed, but not before breathing deeply once more, for some reason she really liked his smell.

"You could have waited until tomorrow, is late now…" He asked, watching her from the door. "I was walking with Robb outside, I didn't know it was already late, I am sorry if I woke you up…"

Ghost cuddled on her legs and she caressed his fur. Jon felt a strange feeling inside him, she had been with Robb, alone and that made him really angry. Trying to hide his feelings, Jon sat on the bed, near them, just watching, not sure what or if he should say anything.

He could still feel her breath on his face and having Anne sitting right there not more than inches away from him was enough to make the memory even more vivid and his heart race.

She laughed when Ghost licked her face, his direwolf had grown fond of her and so did he, she was his friend and he knew that his feelings were becoming more than just mere friendship. It scared him, it was new and so unknown.

"Jon…?" She called, pulling him out of his thoughts into reality. "Yes?"

"I called you before, but you didn't hear… I said I am going to bed and then I joked that I was going to take Ghost with me, to keep me warm…" Her voice was quiet and shy, he loved her shyness.

"Sorry, can't do. He keeps me warm at night." He joked, smiling. "Then I guess I will just ask Grey Wind or Summer." She said, innocently, one finger touching the tip of her chin. But Jon didn't like it, Grey Wind was Robb's direwolf, since when did she become friends with Robb?

"You can have Ghost." I said loudly and Anne smiled happily at him. "Really?!"

"Really!" Jon said, nodding several times. The young woman felt really happy and without thinking, hugged her friend strongly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jon didn't know how to react, but slowly hugged her back, bringing her small body toward him and hiding his face on her black hair, it smelled like fresh flowers.

"Jon…" She called, not moving at all, he mumbled in response. "You are my friend, right?" He blinked in confusion, where was this talk going? "I am."

"And friends protect and do things for each other…" She moved her face really slightly against his chest, now being able to hear his heart beating fast. "Yes, that's right."

"So if I asked you something, would you do for me…?" He looked down to her, not fully understanding what she meant, did she need anything? She needed protection? It didn't matter. Jon touched the back of her head, pressing her body protectively against his. "Anything."

"Thank you, Jon…"

Ghost came to them, rubbing his body against her legs to call for attention. Laughing, Anne backed away a little, breaking their hug and forcing Jon to retreat his arms. The youngsters looked down and the direwolf whined, still calling for attention. "Looks like someone is jealous." Jon said, smiling.

The woman kneeled down and picked Ghost up, he still was easy to carry. "I guess I found myself a lover." She joked when the pup licked her face.

_Not only one… _Jon couldn't help but think.

"Are you sure I can bring him with me?" She asked from the door, still with the pup on her arms. "Yes, you can. You will take good care of him, I am sure." Anne smiled at his comment, blushing slightly.

He made her blush so easily, not only blush, her heart quickened, her breathing became heavy, and it all so easily. She had never felt like that before with anyone else, friends aren't supposed to make you feel like that, were they? Perhaps she wanted them to become something more than just friends…

She was staring at him from the door, lost in the storm that were his eyes, a tone of gray she was so much attracted to and felt lost every time she looked inside them.

"Well… Hm… Goodnight…" Anne said gently and approached Jon, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his face a little, almost brushing his lips on hers, and he hoped she hadn't noticed this _accident_.

"Goodnight, Anne…" Jon whispered once she got outside the room and watched her leave before closing the door.

Anne heart was almost escaping her chest from how fast it was beating. She had noticed that his lips were so close to hers and felt almost disappointed that they only got near and nothing more.

She looked at Ghost, the pup sleeping on her arms and smiled to herself. He reminded her so much of Jon. And that night, she slept hugging the direwolf, but in her mind, she imagined it was someone else.


	5. Something more than just friends

**Another chapter is ready!**  
**Thank you so much for reading, it makes me really happy!**

**DamonSalvatorelover: I am glad you are enjoying it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Stormborn: Robb is just really bad with timing, Jon probably felt like hitting him a thousand times and I promise he will do it again. **  
**Own, they have a ship name, how sweet! Thank you so much for the compliment, I am glad to please!**  
**I guess she could work as a younger Katie McGrath, they have similar traits and Katie is really pretty. :D**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter V – Something more than just friends

The day finally came, today the King would arrive and Winterfell was completely insane due the preparations. Lady Stark ran with Maester Luwin to prepare everything for her guests, their bedrooms, the food, the drinks, she wanted it all to be perfect.

Anne was walking around, trying to help as much as she could, she had been relocated to the Great Keep, a few doors away from Jon, under the order of Lord Stark, he thought that way she would be more comfortable and safer.

Lady Stark had asked a septa to give her a haircut, but she asked the woman not to cut so much, she liked her long hair.

After she finished helping, she decided to look for Jon to see if he needed something and Bran told her he was getting his hair cut and beard shaved, so she went to the barber shop, just to see Robb getting up from his seat.

Jon, Robb and Theon were shirtless and Anne blushed like mad at the sight, but brushed it off and walked toward them.

"Go on, Tommy, shear him good, he's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Robb said, pushing Jon to the seat, the expression on his face angered and he muttered something no one could really figure out.

"Tommy, ser, I can do this." Anne offered, surprising the four men on the room. The barber didn't argue and gave her the scissor.

"So, would you like really short or completely bald?" She teased, making Robb and Theon laugh, but Jon just glared.

Anne touched his soft curly hair, not cutting more than it was needed, she liked his hair the way it was. "The beard too?" She liked his beard, so it was frustrating for her to have to take it out.

Jon nodded, trying not to move too much. She filled his face with soap and then grabbed the razor, bending next to him to shave his face carefully.

"Well, the bastard has a girl to shave him and we had to endure the barber. That is frustrating." Theon shouted, receiving three glares that shut him up, he then left the room, cursing.

"Don't mind him, he is just jealous." Robb tried to ease the anger, but the damage was done.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, Anne concentrated on her job, she had never shaved a man before and she really didn't want to cut Jon's jugular and kill him, but to her surprise, he didn't receive one single cut.

"Well, at least I didn't kill you." She joked and he laughed, then got up from the chair.

"You cut your hair as well." He noticed and she ran a hand on her new cut hair. "Lady Stark insisted. She really wants everything to be perfect."

Jon raised a hand and touched the tip of her hair, smiling, until the door busted open and the cold wind made him remember he was still shirtless and he blushed, looking for his shirt and putting it on quickly.

Robb wasn't on the room anymore; it was probably him who left since his presence had been forgotten.

"We should get dressed; they will be here at any minute." Anne said, beginning to walk to the Great Keep, where her room was now.

Jon really enjoyed his father's decision to relocate her, it was near him and they could see each other at anytime, well, not anytime, we wouldn't just invade her bedroom in the middle of the night.

"I will see you later." She said, entering her room and leaving him alone.

An hour later Bran ran around all Winterfell announcing that the King was close with over a hundred men, probably his guards.

Lord Stark had all the people gathered to welcome them, he stood on the front line with his family. And Anne was next to Jon and Theon on the back line, she was feeling really nervous and grabbed Jon's arm to calm herself.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, simple, but elegant and her hair was breaded, nothing like Sansa's hairstyle, she preferred it more simple.

When the King arrived, they all kneeled down and he walked in front of Lord Stark, moving his hand, motioning them to get up, so they did.

"You got fat." He commented, it made Anne feel tense. And Lord Stark only looked down to the King's belly. They laughed and hugged each other, lightening the heavy air.

"Cat!" He yelled and hugged Lady Stark. "Your Grace." She greeted him. He patted Rickon on the head before moving to greet the others.

"You must be Robb." He was walking, seeing the Stark children. "My, you are a pretty one." He said to Sansa. "What is your name?"

"Arya." The fearless Stark said, looking at him. "Show me your muscles." Bran held his arm out, showing his skinny arm. "You will be a soldier." The King complimented and Anne smiled to herself.

The Queen walked toward them, a smug smile on her face that made Anne dislike her immediately, she held her hand out to Lord Stark to kiss, he did. "My Queen." He greeted along with Lady Stark.

"Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects." The King called, already halfway there. "We've been traveling for a month, my love, I am sure the dead can wait." The Queen said.

"Ned." The King called and Lord Stark hesitantly went with him.

After the greeting was over, the crowd dispersed and each person went back to their duties.

Anne followed Jon since she didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. They were heading inside the Great Keep when Lady Stark called.

"Snow. I don't think you should attend to the feast, it might insult the royal family." Anne felt really bad and her hand closed into a fist, Jon just nodded and kept walking inside, the young woman followed.

"Jon." She said when they got inside his room and he punched the wall. She held his hand, looking at his knuckles. "Don't to that, you might hurt yourself!"

"Sorry… I just…" He said, the obvious frustration on his voice. "I know… I won't attend to the feast either."

"Why?" Jon asked confused, looking at her, his hands still involved by hers. "I will keep you company."

"But…" He started saying. "No buts." She cut his sentence, her eyes hard and determined, she was obviously serious.

"Alright, alright." He gave up, sighing. Anne guided him to his bed, sitting on it with Jon by her side. Ghost was laying there, looking at them, he had gotten even bigger.

"Plus… You are more pleasant to the eyes than the King or his family." Jon blushed at the comment and so did Anne, but she did a better job at hiding it.

"Come on, there is no way you don't find the King's beard attractive." He joked, and then laughed. "I liked yours better."

"I feel naked without it, and it is colder." He ran his hand through his face, thoughtful. "Well, of course it does, it was hair, after all, now you are bald." They laughed once more. It was so easy for them to laugh around each other, it felt natural.

"Anne… Tell me something…" Jon called after a while, Anne was sitting on the bed, caressing Ghost and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Why were you so afraid of the King coming here?" She hadn't mentioned anything about her life before coming to Winterfell, and he had never asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… But if the Lannisters or the King did or tried to do something to harm you… I need to know, so I can protect you."

Anne looked away, turning to face the other side of the room, her hand still running on Ghost's fur.

"They did nothing… It's just… I ran away from home… My family never cared much about status; we just wanted to feed ourselves and our people… And that happened smoothly until my father was made Lord Gael…"

Jon listened as she spoke; sitting closer to her, Anne still faced the other way.

"My mother died when I was young, a fever took her. And when my 13rd name day came, my father decided I was mature enough to be married. I already was displeased with the idea of getting married at such a young age, but that wasn't the worst part…"

She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He wanted me to get married to him."

Jon's eyes widened, now he could see why she was so terrified of anyone knowing about the conditions that led her to Winterfell.

"My father didn't want to wait, he almost forced me to go to bed with him, but my mentor stopped him and said it would be best if he waited until my sixteenth name day… And it came… My old mentor, the man who practically raised me and a few more guards couldn't stand this disgusting idea, so they managed to help me escape."

"We didn't know where to go, but north was the best idea. Northern people are more warm and welcoming than southern. We were found after a while… My guards fought bravely but were outnumbered and killed. My old mentor put himself between me and the army my father had sent and forced me to escape. He said Winterfell was safer and the Lord Stark would help me… So I came here."

They stood quiet for a few minutes, Jon didn't know what to say and Anne was deep in thoughts.

Without moving much, he got closer and embraced her warmly and protectively, the girl let herself be hugged and snuggled on his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"I won't tell anyone." He promised, kissing the top of her head, she knew he wouldn't. "I am sorry I took this long to tell you…"

"That is fine, don't worry. You are safe now." She felt safe in his arms, and closed her eyes to rest while she breathed deeply to feel his smell.

Everything on Jon was intoxicating to Anne. His eyes, his smell, his touch, his words, everything.

Slowly Anne moved away a little bit, her hands resting on his chest and she looked to his face, he returned the look and smiled gently, kissing her forehead lightly. That single kiss sent a wave through her body, wave that she very much enjoyed.

They didn't back away, his eyes now concentrated on hers, and her eyes concentrated on his. Tenderly Jon touched her cheek with one hand, holding her face without strength and made her raise her head just a little.

The next kiss was on her empty cheek and she felt her face heating up, but didn't move, she didn't want to move. Jon's face was hot as well, and red just like hers. His nose brushed on hers very gently and he got closer, feeling her heavy breaths on his face.

He took his time before touching her lips with his, really softly and without hurry he begun caressing them. Anne was frozen, her heart racing so fast and her mind slowly got numb, the only thing that remained was that moment.

Her hands touched each side of his face when her body started obeying again and her lips started moving against his. His lips were just as soft as she had imagined them to be.

It was a shy and gentle kiss, none of them knowing fully what to do next, but they felt the growing flame burning inside them.

Jon moved closer, one hand now travelling to her waist and bringing her closer to him, just enough to press her body against his. Anne's right hand moved from his face to the back of his head, grasping his hair without hurting him.

As the heat inside them grew, so did the kiss deepened. Jon's tongue had gained permission to explore and touch hers and she gladly had not only let him, but returned every single movement.

Ghost whined and barked next to them, making them part away and give him attention and he pointed to the door, that seconds after someone knocked on it.

"Jon, it is time for the feast. Is Anne with you?" Robb asked from the other side of the door, Jon coughed slightly while he recomposed himself. Anne just smiled at him, watching as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes, she is with me. But she won't attend to the feast." He answered while his half-brother entered the room and smiled at Anne. "Why not?"

"I won't feel comfortable, I prefer keep Jon company." Anne said, her voice soft and gentle. "You won't attend too?" Robb asked, confused.

"Your mother thinks it will offend the royal family, so… I won't." Robb seemed angry and sympathetic at the same time. "I am sorry about her…"

"Not your fault." Jon said calmly. "I will go get us something to eat, Jon, wait outside the Great Hall, ok?" Anne had stand up and was next to him, smiling.

"Alright then." Jon said, watching her leave with Robb by her side.

Anne and Robb didn't talk the whole way to the Great Hall, the place was crowded with so many people and it was hard to even walk there. Robb helped her get to the tables so she could get two plates with food. It was really hard and she was almost making it out when Lady Stark called.

"Anne, my dear. Come greet the Queen." She said and Anne sighed cautiously before walking toward the two women who sat side by side.

"My Queen." She bowed deeply in front of the golden headed woman, who nodded shortly. "And you are?" She asked.

"I am Anne, My Lady, the Stark family were really kind to take me in as their guest." She said, hiding her true identity and name. "I see, I hope you are being well treated." She had arrogance all over her face and voice and it unnerved Anne greatly.

"If you excuse, My Grace." The young woman bowed again and quickly walked outside the Great Hall by the back door where Jon was supposed to be.

She could see his shadow and he was talking to someone, she approached them hesitantly, not wanting to disturb their conversation.

"You are always welcome on the Wall, Jon." The man she didn't know said and she felt like her heart was pulled out of her chest and smashed a thousand times.

Not wanting to hear his reply or the rest of the conversation, she backed away and after less than a minute, the man was gone. But she didn't move. Her legs had no strength to obey and walk again.

It took more than ten minutes and a dwarf to pass by for Anne to move again, she slowly walked toward Jon, who had his back to her.

"You are leaving?"

* * *

**End of another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**  
**Robb is going to be killed if he continues interrupting them like that! Hehe.**


	6. Midnight snack

**Another chapter is up!  
Thank you so much for reading!**  
**I posted an image on my profile that the reader Stormborn said that's how she pictured Anne and I adored the idea, so this is how Anne looks like, but a little younger.**

**DamonSalvatorelover: Her father is a twisted bastard, it nauseates me that he wanted to marry his own child. **  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Stormborn: I loved writing that line for Theon, I thought it was something he might have said. xD**  
**Her father will appear soon, he is not a good guy and I hate him already.**  
**I am glad you enjoyed the kiss, there will be a lot more. :D**  
**Ghost is a very good friend, I see him as Jon's confidant and I suppose he is Anne's too. **  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIF, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter VI – Midnight snack

"You are leaving." Anne asked, her hands shaking slightly, almost dropping the two plates with food she was carrying. Jon didn't speak, his mouth kept opening and closing several times, but no words came out.

He walked over her, taking the plates out of her hands and placing them on a barrel.

"Are you leaving?" He could feel the pain on her voice and see it on her eyes and it made him feel like part of him had died. "I am not…"

"But I heard… You are always welcome on The Wall… Which means you plan going to the Wall… Thank you for telling me, I very much appreciate that…" Anne did no effort in hiding how much hurt she felt.

"I did… I did plan going…" Jon got closer, but Anne just took one step back. "You will make a good ranger, Jon. Don't kill yourself up there."

"Anne!" Jon yelled, she turned to leave fast and ran to the Great Keep, losing the battle to the tears that fell on her face. When she got inside, Robb saw her coming in but couldn't stop her and ask if she was ok.

She closed the door of her room without much delicacy and ran to her bed, Ghost was laying on it and raised his head when he saw her coming in then he got closer, like he knew she needed comfort.

"I will be fine, Ghost… But I will probably leave really soon…" She told the direwolf, who listened patiently and looked at her with his red eyes shining intently. "I think you will go north soon too…"

Ghost whined, hiding his head under his paws. "I know, sweetie… I will miss you…"

"Then don't go." Anne hadn't heard the door opening and jumped in surprise when she heard Jon's voice. He was standing on the door, looking at her.

"I can't stay here forever. And you will be leaving too, so…" She hugged the direwolf when Jon walked over and sat on the bed, not that close to her. "I told you I am not going…"

"That's not what I heard." She felt like screaming at him, but that would do no good, so she just stayed quiet and spoke in no more than in a whisper.

"That was before… Now I have something that makes me want to stay here…" Anne wanted him to say it was her, but he didn't continue to talk.

Jon sat next to her, kissing the top of her head. "I am not going anywhere… And neither are you…"

"I can't abuse of the hospitality, Jon… I am just a guest…" He shushed her by placing one finger on her lips, making her blush. "You are not_ just_ a guest." Slowly the young boy leaned forward, moving his finger from her lips to her chin to support her face.

Their faces were so close, but then someone knocked on the door. Jon groaned and got up, walking to the door, muttering. "I am going to kill whoever it is."

Anne just smiled, watching him go to the door and then open it. Robb was outside. "I saw Anne come here crying and wanted to know if she was alright."

"I am, My Lord, thank you." Anne said, still from the bed. "Stop calling me My Lord, it's been more than a month, I think I deserve being called by my name." He said, smiling at her, but did not enter her room.

"So you must stop calling me My Lady." The look on Jon's face showed Robb that he better leave or else his face would meet Jon's fist. "I would go back then. I am happy to see that you are alright, Anne."

Robb left and immediately after Jon closed the door, he was still frowning. Anne laughed at his expression. "What is it?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Since when did you become friends?" The young man asked, sitting next to her, the frown not leaving his face. "Are you jealous?" Anne teased, raising an eyebrow.

"I am." Jon crossed his arms and closed his eyes, still deeply frowning. "How cute." Surprisingly, his jealousy earned him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little. "But do not worry, My Lord. I have no interest in your brother."

"Good, good." He still had a little anger on his voice and didn't move from his position. "Jon…" Anne called.

He opened his eyes and turned his face to look at her and was surprised when her hands touched his face and he felt her lips pressed against his really gently. He blushed deeply, blinking several times before finally closing his eyes but when he did she pulled away, making him groan in frustration.

Anne laid on the bed, next to Ghost and hugged the direwolf, shortly after Jon laid too, but on the other side, leaving Ghost between them.

"So… Tell me… What it was like in your home?" He asked, looking at her face while she patted his direwolf.

"Well… I wouldn't call it home; it didn't feel like home, it was just the place I used to live. I stayed on my bedroom and in the library most part of the time, only going out to eat because I was forced."

She told him, her voice showing she was distant, trying to remember. "And the weather?" Jon asked.

"It wasn't particularly hot or cold, the breeze was pleasant and you didn't have to dress warm clothes like here. I like here better, I felt naked wearing short-sleeved dresses."

Taking advantage of the fact that Anne's eyes were still on Ghost, who licked and rubbed himself against her, Jon looked up from her head to toe, her legs were a little exposed and he blushed, feeling the heat growing inside him.

"So…" Jon coughed, trying to push away the thoughts from his mind. "Did you have any pet at home?"

"Not home, just house. And no, my father didn't allow, but I read a lot of books about animals. They are just fascinating and independent. I wish I could be independent…"

"Well… You are now. There is no one else to hold you captive."

_Not totally true. _Anne thought, maybe Jon didn't notice it, but he was the only thing keeping her in Winterfell. If it wasn't for him, she would have left a long time ago, but something about him always attracted her.

She felt his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, moving her face towards his hand.

~\~/~

They just laid there, talking or watching each other silently without seeing the time fly by. It was already middle of the night and they hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"I am hungry…" Anne said, her voice a little hoarse from the lack of liquid and from talking for hours. "Me too…"

"Should we get something to eat? Do you think the feast is over?" The girl asked, sitting on the bed and stretching herself, her moves were copied by Jon.

"Probably it is over. We can't sleep hungry, let's go there." They got up and left the room, Ghost following. It was so dark and Anne couldn't see anything, but trusted how well Jon knew his home and led him lead, but she unconsciously grabbed his hand.

Jon smiled and held her hand protectively, leading their way out of the Great Keep, outside was brighter and they could see better, but he didn't let go of her hand.

The Great Hall was silent, so everyone was probably sleeping, the young woman felt nervous, she had never been the last one to go to sleep, but having Jon there made her feel more confident.

They reached the empty kitchen and lightened it with a candle before starting preparing something to eat from the leftovers from the feast from earlier. The couple sat on the table to eat, they hadn't noticed until them how hungry they really were.

"God… It feels like I haven't eaten in years." Anne said, eating a piece of bread and Jon smiled at her; he himself was really hungry too. "Don't ever let me skip dinner again."

"Yes, My Lady." He replied and received a piece of bread right on the forehead. "Hey!" He shouted, only to be hit by another piece of bread.

Anne was laughing and she hid when he threw a piece of meat at her. Jon was laughing too and ran toward her, but she ran away. Jon was faster than her, so he grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her closer against him.

They laughed and Anne tried to get away, kicking his legs without strength, but he was also stronger and held her body against his firmly.

After one hard poke on his stomach, the girl managed to get away, but there was nowhere to run, she was between Jon and a wall. She turned to look at him, putting on an innocent expression that was showed by the weak candle light.

"Oh, not going to work." He announced and got closer; Anne laughed and kept staring at him, having to raise her face so she could stare at his face.

"You are tall." She said, seeing from the corner of her eyes that Jon's arms were each side of her, against the wall. "No, you are short."

"I am not!" She faked an offended tone and frowned, but the young man just smiled. "You are… I find it adorable…"

She blushed, but he couldn't see because of the lack of light. They heard someone going inside the kitchen, cursing loud because of the mess and Jon pinned Anne against the wall away from the light so they wouldn't be spotted.

Whoever had entered the kitchen was starting to work on the stove, it was probably a cooker already starting to work.

Anne looked up to Jon's face, he was staring down to her, he was so close, she could feel his breaths on her face and that made her heart race really quickly. She moved her hands to touch his chest with rather some difficulty since there was almost no space between them.

Lowly her eyes closed and she leaned in, having to stand on the tip of her toes, she felt Jon's lips against hers, they were so soft. She felt her cheeks burn when Jon begun moving his lips against her really slowly.

Anne kissed him back gently, but as they moved their lips, the kiss became deeper and soon his tongue invaded her mouth and was dancing against hers, every second increasing more and more the pace and the intensity.

She grabbed his coat with one hand and moved the other to his head, touching his curly and soft hair and twisting it on her fingers. Jon's hand grabbed her waist firmly and he pressed his body against her even more, making her back hit softly the wall behind her.

They could still hear the person working on the kitchen, but it didn't matter anymore and they couldn't really move because of the possibility of being found there.

Jon decided the speed and how intense the kiss was, thing that Anne gladly accepted, seeing that she had no experience at all in this kind of situation.

The couple broke apart, breathing heavily because of the lack of air, but they hadn't much time to recompose themselves because seconds later Jon's lips had captured hers again into another intense kiss.

The moment he did, Anne let out a low moan, which the boy heard and that encouraged him to hold her firmly against his body and deepen the kiss even more. She pushed him away after a while, breathing even more heavily than before.

"We should go…" She said, keeping her voice on the minimum and he reluctantly agreed. They moved on the shadows, getting out of the kitchen without anyone noticing.

It was already bright outside and the couple was shocked with this, time had passed really quickly and they haven't seen it.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Anne said when they got inside the Great Keep, not wanting to be seen, they walked to her room quickly, but stopped on the door.

"Yes, I don't want you to be tired." Jon touched her face, moving his hand gently, making her blush. "You should rest as well, Jon. Go, go." She pushed him lightly, making him laugh. Jon kissed her hand for a few seconds before letting her get inside her room and leave for his own.

~\~/~

Anne woke up some time after breakfast and she didn't feel hungry because of her night snack. Still on the bed, she smiled openly at the memory of the last night, just hours before she was in Jon's arms, warm and safe.

She felt lazy, but her desire to see Jon was bigger and made her jump out of bed, bath and get dressed. She had never felt this good humored before, so was even humming.

Before leaving, she turned to Ghost. "Can you show me where he is?" She asked and the direwolf positioned himself on the door, ready to leave and guide the way. Not more than five minutes later Anne found Jon sitting alone on the training yard, sharpening a sword.

"Good morning, Jon." Anne said, surprising him and making him turn fast to look at her, cutting his hand on the process.

"Be careful!" The girl yelled, taking the sword out of his hand and putting it away from him, then taking his hand carefully to look at the cut. "It's not that deep… But we need to take care of it. Let's find Maester Luwin."

Her tone of voice told Jon that there was no point in arguing back, she would win this argument, but he loved that she cared.

They found Maester Luwin walking out of the Great Hall, several people were still eating. "Maester Luwin, could you please help me?" She asked and the old man nodded kindly.

"Jon cut his hand, could you please lend me some gauze and medicine to put on his wound? The cut is not deep." He looked at Jon's hand, it was bleeding but nothing serious.

"Of course, come with me." He led them to his office and gave them gauze and a pot with ointment. "Apply this every day until the wound is healed. If it looks infected, come to see me."

"Thank you, Maester." Anne said, smiling at the old man, then dragging Jon to her bedroom.

"You know, it is nothing." He said, but received a glare and stopped talking. He sat on her bed, his hand stretched and the palm up. Anne sat in front of him, drying the wound before applying the ointment and bandaging the hand.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking at his hand. "No." He answered and whined when Anne pressed her finger on the wound. "Now it does!" He hissed.

"Good, maybe that way you will learn how to be more careful!" She shouted back, her face filled with worry and that made Jon soften a bit. "Are you worried?"

"Of course I am. You could have injured yourself more seriously." She was angry and didn't try hiding it, but Jon simply smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I am fine, Anne…"

The young woman sighed and her expression softened. "Are you planning on hiding until the Lannisters are gone?" He asked, holding one of her hands with his good one. "The Queen already saw me, Lady Stark introduced me."

"Why would she do that?! She knows about your condition!" He yelled angrily. Anne didn't understand the way Lady Stark acted, sometimes she was sweet, but with Jon she acted really bad and always tried to put him down.

"Perhaps the Queen asked who I was and she couldn't say no." She tried to calm him down, but he was pacing around the room. "You don't need to worry… If my father comes and tries to get me I can run away…"

"I don't want you to go…" Jon whispered, sitting again next to her, she smiled kindly. "I know… I don't want to leave either… But I could never put you and your family in danger because of me."

Jon hugged Anne tightly, his arms around her small body protectively and she moved her face against his chest, breathing deeply to feel his smell.

"Let's go outside… You can't stay hiding with me." Jon opened his mouth to protest, but Anne was already dragging him outside the door so he had no other option but follow.

They were walking to the Godswood when Robb called. "Jon, come here for a second." The young Snow sighed and smiled to Anne, who smiled back, watching him go.

She was waiting exactly where Jon had left her, waiting for him to come back, when she heard an unknown and unpleasant voice behind her.

"I know who you are, My Lady Gael."

* * *

**Someone knows who she is! **  
**Who is it? Any guesses?**  
**Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Hot Springs

**Another chapter is up!  
Thank you so much everyone for reading it, it makes me really happy!**  
**My readers are so smart and now you will have the answer to the question: Who knows her secret?**

**Stormborn: Soon Robb will appear a lot and Jon will not like it at all.**  
**Catelyn is nice and at the same time she isn't. She would do anything for her children, but for Jon... She would do anything to hurt him, it just simply makes me really mad!**  
**It was nothing, I really thought Katie described Anne really well. :D**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**anon: This chapter you will get your answer. Jaime can surely be a pain in the ass.**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

Chapter VII – Hot springs

Anne froze when she heard the phrase and then turned slowly to see who it was. Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother was standing there, a smug smile on his face.

"I am sorry. I think you are talking to the wrong person." She said. There was no one there except for the two of them and there was no way he was speaking with someone else. "Am I?"

"Yes, My Lord. I am just a normal girl; I do not belong to House Gael." She replied, keeping her face and voice calm. He smiled and Anne thought his smile was creepier than Theon Greyjoy's.

"When my sister, the Queen, thought she had seen the missing Lady Gael at the feast and asked Lady Stark to introduce you so she could be sure, I was a little skeptical. But I suppose we may have the wrong person then… There are probably hundreds of people with the same black hair, pale skin and hazel eyes." Jaime took two steps closer, his voice showing sarcasm and that he did not buy her story, Anne kept calm and glared at him, not moving.

"What is going on?" She heard Jon's voice behind her and she felt relieved, turning to look at her savior. "My Lord Lannister here confused me with someone else."

"I see. We should leave now that this misunderstanding is over." Anne bowed slightly to Jaime before leaving with Jon, she had been holding her breath for quite a while now and when they were in front of the weirwood she finally breathed.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked, holding her shoulders, concern all over his voice. "I am… He knows who I am, Jon… He is going to tell…"

She tried not to panic, but the single thought of her father invading Winterfell to retrieve her made her fear grow so strong. "I must leave… I need to leave…" She said, pacing quickly.

Jon pulled Anne into a hug, caressing her back to calm her down. "Shh… It will be alright… We will protect you. We will tell father and we will protect you. You don't need to go."

"Can't… Breath…" Anne muttered, Jon was hugging her with so much strength that she couldn't breathe. He saw his exaggeration and let her go, his face was filled with worry and fear.

"Jon…" The young woman touched his face, standing on the tip of her toes and pulling him down, she touched his forehead with hers. "It will be alright…"

"I don't want you to go…" Jon never felt this vulnerable ever before in his entire life, the thought of her leaving brought tears to his eyes and he couldn't hide how much fear he was feeling on that moment.

Anne didn't know what to say, she feared the consequences of her father coming to Winterfell, but she feared leaving Jon the most. The look on his face made her feel like her heart was stabbed several times and ripped of her chest.

Their foreheads were still touching in a comfort act, each one trying to comfort the other. Anne moved away first, kissing his forehead gently for several seconds before stepping away and turning to the weirwood.

She kneeled down, closing her eyes to start a pray and her movements were copied by Jon, as he too had a pray of his own.

They stayed quiet, immersed on their own prayers. Jon finished first and sat on the ground, waiting for her to finish, he watched her face and like every time he looked at her, he felt the desire to touch her.

Minutes later Anne finished praying and turned to look at Jon, smiling gently, he smiled back. God, how she loved his smile, only looking at him made her blush a little.

"Do you want to escape for a while?" Jon asked after they got up, Anne was brushing the dirt out of her clothes. "To where?"

"I know a great place." The young woman blinked a few times but didn't argue, letting Jon grab her hand and begin walking. She followed him back to the Great Keep and they stopped after walking down a few halls, in front of them was a normal wall.

"A wall! Wow! That is so beautiful!" Anne teased and Jon pushed her lightly with an arm, she laughed. "Just watch." He pushed a brick and the wall opened revealing an entrance. "Woah, now I am impressed!"

Jon held her hand again, entering the passageway that was lightened by torches, but judging by all the spider webs, no one used it in a while. The door closed behind them and they climbed down the stairs.

Anne got breathless when she saw all the hot springs, that place felt so hot and she found herself sweating due the heat.

"It is beautiful here." They walked over one hot spring, the young man leading the way to one that wasn't so hot. "I like to come here to think and escape the world."

"Hiding the treasure all to yourself, huh?" Jon laughed and they sat in front of one hot spring. "It is hot in here." Anne took her coat off and Jon copied her movement, taking his own off.

"Is it deep?" She asked, touching the warm and pleasant water. "No, this one should reach your knees. Why? What are you doing?" He asked when Anne pulled her dress to her thighs and entered the water, standing on the middle of it.

"Relaxing. You should try." His eyes were focused on her legs, but she was too busy moving them on the water to notice. "I am fine here, thank you."

"No fun." Anne smiled deviously and kicked the water, making it go right straight to Jon, wetting his pants and shirt. "Hey!"

"Oh, my god! My legs moved by themselves!" She kicked the water again, with even more strength. "Again!"

"Anne, stop that!" He wasn't angry, seeing that he laughed when the water hit him. "Only if you come here."

"Alright, I will go." Jon pulled his pants over his knee before entering the hot spring, the water didn't even reaching his knees. "You should shave your legs, My Lord." She teased, laughing, and he glared at her.

"Will you do that for me?" He played along, standing in front of her. "Of course, My Lord, it will be a pleasure!"

"Look, what is that?!" Jon yelled and pointed, making Anne turn immediately, but there was nothing there, when she turned, a jet of water met her face and chest. "JON!"

"What?! Only pay back!" He was laughing hard, but stopped when water met his face; it was Anne's turn to laugh now.

They kept throwing water at each other until they were soaking wet and their stomach hurt from all the laughing. They exited the hot spring and Anne laid on the ground, still laughing. "I am all wet!"

"You started it!" Jon said, sitting next to her, they still had big smiles playing on their faces.

The young man let his eyes wander around her figure, her dress embraced every curve on her body because of the wetness and her legs were exposed, he tried to ignore this and look to her face, she was still smiling to him.

Slowly Jon got closer, leaning over to approach his face to hers and he let one hand ran on her cheek gently as she closed her eyes. He ended the distance between them, touching her lips with his.

It was a soft and sweet kiss; they moved their lips together like nothing else mattered in the world. He slowly sat back when Anne pushed him, without removing her lips from his, then she sat in front of him.

They wanted more, so Anne bit his bottom lip kindly and he returned by nibbling her upper lip. Such simple act had a giant effect on both of them as their breathing became heavier and their bodies hotter.

Jon embraced her waist with both hands and pulled her closer, forcing her to sit on his lap, both legs on the sides of his waist and he tried not to pressure his body against hers too much, but her chest touches his firmly.

His tongue began fighting with hers for control and he won, without any surprise. While his hands caressed her waist and back, Anne's hand travelled to his neck, scratching his skin really gently at the same time her other hand grabbed his shirt from behind.

Anne had never felt this way before. With Jon she felt complete, her heart quickened, her body heated and so many feelings and desires she had never experienced before appeared so strongly.

They pulled away for air and Jon kissed her chin, trying to control himself.

"Maybe we should head back…" Anne whispered, not moving away an inch. "We are still wet, people would notice…" He didn't want to go and any excuse to keep her that close was very welcome.

"Alright… We can stay until we dry…" She whispered again, touching his chest with her forehead and closing her eyes, her breathing was still really heavy and her body hot.

"Jon…" She called after a while. "Yes?"

"I overheard Theon talking about girls… Have you ever been with one?" Deep down she feared the answer. Jon was a handsome man and there was no way he had never been with a woman before.

"I never… I had the opportunity once… I was in a brothel with a woman named Ros, she had red hair and was very pretty and young… I couldn't do it." Anne slowly raised her head to look at him. "Why not?"

"I feared fathering a bastard like me." There was sorrow in his voice and the young woman felt sorry for him and even angry because of the way he thought. "There is nothing wrong in being a bastard. Your father loves you… I very much rather being a bastard than being used by my father like he wanted to. You last name shouldn't intervene in who you are or how you are treated."

"You sound really wise for your age sometimes." Jon said, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, according to my father, I am old now; no man would want a woman who already completed sixteen name days."

"You father is stupid." Anne smiled at his comment and kissed his cheek, she was still sitting on his lap, it was comfortable and she felt protected.

"Do you still want to leave Winterfell?" He asked, thinking about the encounter with Jaime Lannister earlier. "When I came here I was grieving and all I wanted was a hot meal and some time to rest before leaving again. Then I met you…"

He opened his mouth to talk, but Anne touched his lips with one finger, stopping him. "I never… Felt this way before… I never thought I would… I… Hm… I love you, Jon Snow."

Jon Snow felt his heart stop for a second before it began beating really fast, so fast that he thought it was going to leave his chest, run around the whole Westeros and then return.

"You don't need to say anything… Or even feel the same… I am glad I experienced this feeling…" She opened her mouth to continue talking, but Jon's lips against her stopped her from doing so.

The kiss was so intense and full with emotions, his arms embraced her waist with a lot of strength, pulling her closer enough to make her whole body be pressed against his. Anne's hand touched his cheeks as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

The kiss lasted less than the previous ones, but it felt different and it had so many feelings mixed that it was by far they favorite.

"I love you too, Anne…"

She had never heard these words before, neither had he, so hearing it from each other had a more than special meaning.

They just stayed there, in each other arms, and they wished this moment would never go.

"I am getting hungry…" Anne said, her head resting on Jon's chest, she still hadn't moved away from his lap and didn't want to, but her stomach was complaining about the lack of food.

"Let's go… We are already dry." He said and the young woman got up, stretching herself before picking up her coat from the floor and Jon's too, she handed it to him when he stood up.

"Put it on, I don't want you to die when we get outside." Anne demanded while she put her own coat. "Yes, My Lady." He obeyed, getting a punch on the arm after, what made him laugh.

The couple went back to the Great Keep, it was already in the middle of the afternoon, they had skipped lunch and their bodies seemed to have been missing it.

"The cookers will kill us because of our snacks." Anne commented while they walked to the kitchen. "They really are very protective of the kitchen, I think every cooker is."

"Well, imagine if I stole your favorite sword. You would be offended and mad too." Jon pondered about her comparison for a second before answering. "No, I would let you touch my sword at any second."

Anne's face became really red and Jon stared at her in confusion. "What?" He asked. "You have no idea of how dirty that sounded…" He blushed too, realizing what he had said.

"I… I didn't mean it that way!" He defended himself, still feeling really ashamed. "I know… But the human mind likes to change things."

They arrived to the kitchen and a few cookers and workers looked at them when they entered, but the couple just ignored. Anne whispered to Jon. "I feel like they are going to kill me." He laughed and they got something to eat, not taking long because of the murderous stares coming from the workers.

They left really quickly, running until they weren't near the kitchen.

"Ah, young love." Someone said, and they turned to look. Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, was leaning against a wall, drinking from a flask.

"My Lord." Anne bowed for a few seconds before looking at the dwarf, while Jon simply stared. "Aren't you going to say something, bastard?" He asked and Anne felt the urge to punch the little man.

"Why should I, dwarf?" The young woman elbowed Jon in the ribs without Tyrion seeing. "Have you thought about your uncle's proposal?" He asked and Anne felt confused. What proposal?

Jon didn't answer.

"I asked if you thought about going to the Wall, bastard." His voice wasn't arrogant or mean, it was plain and even sarcastic. "I did."

"And?" Anne didn't know about Jon's uncle asking him to go to the Wall and she felt insecure about it, if it was his uncle who asked, he probably was going to accept.

"I am not going." Anne turned to look to Jon, blinking a few times and fighting a smile. "That is a shame, I would appreciate your company on the trip there."

"Are you going?" Jon asked. "I always wanted to see the famous Wall and I admit I would very much enjoy piss from the edge of the world." Anne tried not to laugh, but failed, the dwarf smiled at her.

"Ha, someone with a sense of humor. My family doesn't think it is that funny." Tyrion said, taking a sip from his flask.

"Families can be difficult, My Lord." Anne said kindly. "I suppose your was then." The dwarf replied. "Aren't all families?" Jon said, trying to get the attention out of Anne.

"The young lady is right. Family can act for love, hate, passion, every kind of emotion and interests. Some don't stop being family, but others are just better if we let go."

"I think that family is the people we love and care about, not only the blood related, My Lord." Tyrion smiled and stepped away from the wall, taking another sip from the flask. "I guess you are right, young lady. Too bad you changed your mind, Snow, but I think you made the right choice."

The dwarf then walked away, leaving the couple watching him go until he was finally out of sight.


	8. Let's go hunting

**Hello, hello, another chapter is up!  
I think this is the longest yet and I was really excited about writing it!**  
**I hope all of you guys enjoy!**  
**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter VIII – Let's go hunting

"For how long is the King going to stay here?" Anne asked, she was laying on Jon's bed with Ghost on her side while the bedroom's owner sharpened his sword. "I don't know, a week or two, maybe."

"Be careful, you already cut your hand once doing that." She stated, not taking her eyes away from the ceiling.

It was the middle of the night and the all Winterfell was probably asleep, except for the two young couple that talked and kept each other company.

"Today they will go hunting." Jon said, leaving his sword and sitting on the bed, Anne moved slowly and put her head on his thigh, making him smile and touch her hair gently.

"Your father, the King and who else?" She asked, smiling at him. "Robb, the Lannisters, except for the Queen and a few more people."

"Are you going?" Anne tried to hide the sadness on her voice, she didn't want him to go and spend almost the entire day away from her. "And leave you here alone with the Queen? Of course not. Plus, Lady Stark thought it wouldn't be appropriate if I go."

"She unnerves me sometimes, she shouldn't blame you for your father's doings. I am personally really grateful for him cheating on her." The young woman crossed her arms and closed her eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Forget about her. Even if I had the opportunity and authorization to go, I wouldn't." This earned him a big smile from her and she gently squeezed his cheek before rubbing a hand on her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Jon asked, removing Anne's head from his thigh and placing it on the pillow so he could lay down next to her. "A little, yes. Maybe we should go to sleep."

"May I have a kiss before you go?" He asked, getting his face closer to hers. "I am going? This is my bedroom now, you can sleep on the corridor." Jon laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, not moving away too much.

"Do you want my room?" Anne nodded her head a few times. "Why?" The young man asked gently, pulling her hair out of her eyes. "It has your smell…"

Jon's faced acquired a hundred shades of red in less than one second and he wished he could disappear because of how shy he was feeling, so he hid his face on Anne's neck and she hugged him protectively.

"I wish you could stay here with me…" He whispered, closing his eyes and making himself even more comfortable, he moved his face to touch her chest, being able to hear her heart beating fast. "I wish I could too…"

Jon's arms embraced her waist firmly, he felt so calm and in peace while hearing her heartbeat, he wished this would never end.

"I should go, Jon… Before I fall asleep here…" Anne whispered after a while, but he didn't move a muscle. "Jon…?" She moved away a little, revealing his face, his eyes were closed and his face was so peaceful. He was sleeping.

The young woman smiled and tried to walk away from his embrace, but his arms were really tight around her waist and she couldn't move. It was either wake him up or just sleep there. She really didn't want to wake him up.

She struggled to pick up the blankets on the edge of the bed with her feet, but succeeded and placed it over them, then made herself comfortable before slowly drifting to sleep.

Jon woke up the next morning feeling really relaxed, when his eyes opened his heart gained more speed than ever before.

Anne was sleeping next to him, her face partially hidden by her hair, she looked so peaceful while she slept and breathed slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. Her body was so close and so warm against his, one of her legs was folded and between his two while her hands touched his chest.

"Anne…" Jon called, touching her face, she moved a little, but didn't wake up. "My love…" He called again and this time her eyes opened slowly, she blinked several times before blushing madly.

"Jon!" She was still trying to remember what she was doing on Jon's bed, under his blankets and with her body completely pressed against his. Anne moved away so quickly that she fell from the bed to the ground, making Jon laugh.

"Not funny!" She yelled, rubbing her butt while getting up. "It was!" He rolled on the bed, trying to calm himself down and got a slap on the head in response, Anne was trying not to laugh.

"We slept in the same bed…" The young man said, still smiling, when Anne sat on the bed next to him. "I know… I tried to go to my bedroom, but you were holding me with so much strength that I couldn't move. And I didn't want to wake you up…"

Jon was still smiling when he got closer and brushed his lips against hers really gently. His eyes were closing when someone knocked strongly on the door.

"Jon! It's me, uncle Benjen, are you up?"

Anne and Jon looked at each other and felt themselves panicking. "Hide under the bed." He whispered low and she obeyed, feeling really uncomfortable.

Jon opened the door, smoothing his clothes a little before doing so, he hadn't changed into pajamas. "Uncle Benjen, what can I do for you?" He asked and the older man entered the room.

"I am here because I spoke to your father. He said you can go to the Wall with me." Anne was shocked and moved without thinking properly, hitting her head on the bed. "Did you hear something?"

"No, no, I didn't." Jon lied, eyeing the bed. "Thank you, uncle Benjen, but… I am not going." The young man said, sighing shortly. "What? But you always wanted!"

"I know, uncle Benjen… But things change."

Anne saw Benjen's foot pacing around the room, he looked anxious and nervous. "What could possibly change in such small amount of time?"

"I did, uncle. I always wanted to leave because I was never loved here… But that changed too." Jon answered, his voice calm and serious. "Love…? Jon, you…"

"We should talk later, uncle, I will explain everything to you." Jon tried to dismiss his uncle, concerned about Anne hiding under the bed.

"Jon… You have always been my favorite… And despise what you chose, me and your father will always love you." Benjen gave an awkward pat on Jon's shoulder before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The young man locked the door and then kneeled on the ground, looking under the bed, Anne was looking at him. "Hey, there." He said. "Hey…"

"May I keep you company?" He asked while laying on the ground and getting under the bed. "Of course, it is pretty comfortable here." She rolled her eyes and Jon laughed.

"Your uncle seems like a really good man, is he on the Night's Watch?" Anne asked, still on the ground with her stomach up and only her face turned to Jon. "Yes, he is. I guess him being there made me want to go even more."

"Do you still want to go?" Anne's face turned to the other side, not wanting to face him. But Jon gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I can't take you there and it is not a safe place for you, so no."

He always knew the right thing to say and made her blush every time, right now was no exception. The young woman slowly approached and kissed his lips softly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"We should go before someone else come looking for you. And we should wish Lord Stark good luck on his hunt."

Jon nodded and moved from under the bed, getting up and helping Anne get up when she was out. "We meet in the training yard soon? I need to take a bath first…"

"Sure, I will be there." He kissed her forehead gently before opening the door for her to go. He needed a bath too.

Right after Anne left Jon's bedroom, she asked a maid to heat some water for her to have a bath and the woman quickly prepared the water and filled the bathtub on Anne's bedroom.

Once she was alone in her locked room, the young woman took off her clothes and entered the bathtub, letting the warm water relax her muscles while she bathed herself. But something felt wrong… Like she was being watched and it was really uncomfortable. She looked around minute after minute trying to see if there was someone hidden in a corner, but there was nothing.

After she took a bath and got dressed, Anne left to the training yard where Jon was already waiting for her. She smiled when she saw the young man talking to his father.

"Lord Stark, Jon." She bowed once she was near them, both men smiled at her, but Lord Stark caught something in Jon's eyes that made him raise an eyebrow.

"I heard you are going hunting today, My Lord. I wish you good luck and I will pray so you won't get hurt." She told him. On the short time she had stayed in Winterfell she had grown to see Lord Eddard Stark like a father figure, the one she never had before.

"It is not about me you should worry. I am in better shape than the King at least." He joked about his long time friend and Anne laughed, but stopped when she saw the King getting near them.

"Ned, are we going or what? Oh my, what a beauty we have here. Introduce her, Ned." The King commanded with the same look he gave his whores all over his face and Jon wrapped an arm protectively around the young woman's chest, pulling her closer and away from the King. "My, my, a protective one, I see. You got bigger, Snow."

"Your Grace." Jon simply said, not moving his arm or lightening the glare he was holding on his face.

"Let's go, Ned." Robert called, winking once to Anne, who just pressed her back against Jon's chest. After the man left, Lord Stark turned to the couple. "Don't mind him, he does that with everyone. Jon, you should be more discrete."

The Lord left and Anne breathed relieved, then looked up to Jon, smiling. "It is alright, Jon. The King won't do anything." She said, but couldn't help remembering the feeling of being watched that she had earlier during her bath.

And her expression probably changed drastically because Jon noticed. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "Yes… I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"I just… Had the feeling I was being watched during my bath… But it was probably nothing." Jon's concerned face became an angry one and Anne had the feeling she shouldn't have said anything.

"Jon… It is alright, it was probably my imagination." The kindness and softness on her voice made the young man calm down a bit and he sighed. "Alright, alright. But if you feel this again, please let me know."

She nodded slightly, touching his arm with both hands, but she didn't push him away, still on his embrace. "Your father knows…" She muttered quietly.

"I know… I think he noticed." There was no one around, so they didn't have to hide or keep their distance from each other. "Do you think he is against it?"

"He didn't say anything. But I suppose not, or he would have said so." She nodded, thoughtful. If Lord Stark wasn't against them being together, perhaps she didn't have to worry about anyone else… Or did she?

Hours passed and the men returned from the hunt, they had caught a few deer. Jon and Anne had been talking on the training yard the whole time, laughing and he had even made her hold a sword, she sucked at it.

"Jon, come help us carry our prize to the kitchens!" Robb called and Jon excused himself, leaving Anne alone in the training yard. She was still playing with a sword, a wooden sword of course, she didn't want to cut herself or anyone.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing with swords." She heard a man speak and turned to look, it was one of the King's guards. "I am sorry, do I know you?" She asked the man, smiling gently.

He had dark brown hair, dark skin and was wearing the armor the King's guards wore. "I am just a tired old man with needs." He answered, his voice as creepy as his expression was right now.

"I am sorry, I cannot help you, ser." Anne said, taking one step back, but the man walked on her direction. "The women here are not appealing enough for me, but you, little girl…"

She could feel his intentions and fear was taking over every single inch of her body as she took another step back, but the man just walked on her direction. Her back hit the wall behind her and she swung the sword when he got too close. It didn't make a fatal wound, or deep for the matter, but was enough to cut his arm and make it bleed.

The impact made the sword fall and the young woman then ran away, taking advantage from his seconds of distraction when he looked at his bleeding arm, but he followed close behind.

Jon returned to the training yard after helping his half-brother, but there was no one there, what he found really odd since Anne usually waited for him patiently.

He looked around and saw a sword on the floor, it was unusual of her to let things fallen on the ground. He walked over it and picked it up, noticing the small amount of blood on the wooden blade.

Panic took over him. Anne wasn't there and there was blood. Something must have happened, he shouldn't have left her alone there. He saw the drops of blood on the ground and quickly followed, taking out his real sword.

Jon found himself on an alley somewhere in Winterfell, it was filthy and he had never been there before, the blood tray stopped and he had no clue of where they went next. Panic was growing stronger inside him and he looked around to every corner trying to find something or someone who might indicate where Anne was.

Then he heard a scream. He knew that voice. Anne.

He ran like he never did before, his legs protesting because of the sudden effort they were going through, but his mind and heart paid no attention to it.

A kick opened the door from where the scream had come from and he saw a man untying his breeches and Anne on the ground, her hair was messed like it had been pulled.

Without thinking, he attacked the man with his sword, but he dodged, luckily he was unarmed as his sword was laying with his coat on a corner. Each attack had a great amount of fury and anger, Jon's breathing was heavy and he was taken by the rage.

One attack finally hit the man on the stomach and Jon was going for another when Anne shouted. "Stop! Jon, that is enough!" The blade stopped inches from the man's neck, if she had not shouted, he would probably be dead.

The young man turned to look at her, all the rage gone and only sadness remaining on his expression. His sword went back inside the sheath and he ran, kneeling down in front of her. Anne's wrists were a little red, probably from being dragged, but other than that she looked fine.

"I am sorry… I should have never left you alone there…" Jon had tears in his eyes and he hesitantly touched her face with both hands. "I am alright, Jon…" She said, trying to convince herself more than him. "He could have hurt you if I hadn't come in time…"

"Do not blame yourself…" She whispered, closing her eyes and feeling his hands on her face. "We need to turn that guy to my father and take you home…"

_Home… Take me home… _Anne thought. Yes, for the first time in her life, she was somewhere she could call home.

Jon helped her get up and put his cloak around her shoulders before turning to the man and pulling him up. He dragged the man to the Great Hall where Lord Stark and the King were and threw him down on his knees.

"Lord Stark. This man committed a crime." He gained the two men attention and the King spoke first. "He is one of my guards! What are you accusing him of?"

"I am not accusing, I saw him. He tried to… Rape Anne."

Lord Stark looked pained and angry at the same time, the girl he was supposed to protect had been attacked on his lands. "Is it true, Anne?" He asked, turning to the frightened girl. "Yes, My Lord… I was waiting for Jon when he came onto me. I managed to run, but he caught me and dragged me to an empty alley and into a house… Jon got there just in time before he could do anything."

She showed the two men her wounded wrists, her whole body shaking crazily.

"This crime is punishable with death." Lord Stark said. "Come on, Ned, the man just wanted a little fun." The King intervene, but gained three glares. "These are my lands, my rules, Robert. He attacked my family, he must pay for his crimes."

He called two guards from Winterfell and ordered them to take the prisoner to outside the gates so he could be executed. Eddard did it himself. Deep down Jon wanted to do it, but he was more preoccupied with Anne, who didn't stop shaking.

"Come…" He said, pulling her to his room and closing the door behind him. "You are safe now…"

"It is not a big deal… I will be fine…" She managed to say, but it sounded like a terrible lie it was. "Shh… Don't say that… You can feel pain, you can be sad, there is nothing wrong with that… Do you want something…?"

"I would like to take a bath… Can I?" She felt dirty, even though he hadn't touched her. "Anything, my love."

Hesitantly, Jon left her in his room and went to heat some water to prepare her a bath, he returned as quick as possible and prepared the bathtub on his room.

"Your bath is ready…" He said, sitting next to Anne on the bed, she hadn't moved at all. "I will give you privacy…"

Jon kissed her forehead and got up to leave, his hand was on the doorknob when he heard her voice. "Jon… Stay. You don't need to help me… Or look… Just stay… Please." He could see the vulnerability on her voice and face and slowly stepped away from the door and sit on the bed, his back turned to the bathtub.

"I won't look, I promise." He said, closing his eyes firmly.

"Thank you…" Anne whispered while getting near the bathtub and taking off her clothes. Jon could hear the fabric hitting the ground and young woman getting under the water and kicked himself for being a man, because despise all what she had been through, he caught himself wishing he could look and his body was reacting to the situation.

He heard the eventual sounds of the water hitting the bathtub and even the floor occasionally and waited for it to be over.

"Jon… Can you go to my room and grab something for me to wear?" Anne whispered, shyness filling her voice. "Of course. I will be right back." He said, getting up and walking to the door with his eyes still closed. His foot kicked the bathtub and he cursed, making Anne laugh slightly.

Well, that was something good, she had laughed. He left the room and went into hers. What should he pick? He got a gray dress and stopped, blushing madly, when he remembered she needed underwear as well. He was staring at her underclothes, his hand halfway there, but he couldn't move at all.

"Come on, Snow." He muttered, creating courage to finally grab the first piece of underwear he could reach, he fought with all is forces the urge to look, but won and ran back to his room. He entered with his eyes closed and placed the pieces of cloth on his bed, going back to his seat on the corner.

"Thank you, Jon… I am sorry for the trouble." Anne said, and he heard her getting up from the tub and slowly get dressed. She smiled and blushed when she saw he had picked underwear.

"It was no trouble at all…" He whispered gently and felt a weight on the bed next to him. "You can open your eyes now…" She said, smiling gently at him and he obeyed, turning to look at her.

"Do you need anything else?" He touched her face kindly and she turned it on his hand's direction. "Two things… Could you please get rid of the dress I was wearing?"

"Of course. The second?" His voice was kind and soft, not even more than a whisper. "Could you stay with me tonight…? I don't want to sleep alone…"

Anne's request was genuine, she felt so vulnerable and knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep alone for maybe weeks. "Of course…"

First Jon got the dress and the bathtub out of his room and when he returned he locked the door, then laid down on bed next to Anne, pulling her closer and making her lay her head on his chest.

They didn't know for how long they stayed there, just thinking in each other arms, but sleep finally won and they fell asleep again in the same bed.


	9. Someone better, someone me

**Another chapter is up!**  
**I never wrote a chapter so long like this! **  
**I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for reading!**  
**The story will now be different than the books and TV series, I hope I can bring the same amount of drama and action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIF, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter IX – Someone better, someone me

"Anne, I heard what happened, are you alright?" Robb asked when he spotted the young woman walking alone on the hall, a few days after the incidence. She looked tired, but other than that fine. "I am alright, Robb, thank you for your concern." She said kindly.

"Are you going to the Great Hall?" He asked. "I am. I would like to speak to your father before he left with the King." When Anne mentioned Lord Stark leaving, Robb's expression changed into a really worried one. "Are you alright, Robb?"

"It' just… With my father gone I will have to step up and take his duties." She smiled sympathetically and touched the young man's arm gently. "You will do a wonderful job, I am sure. You are a nice and honorable man."

"Thank you, Anne." He said, smiling at the woman.

They made their way together to the Great Hall, not talking too much. The place wasn't crowded with people like it usually was, but Lord Stark talked to the King and the Lannisters. Anne stopped when she saw Jaime.

"Is something wrong?" The young Stark asked, stopping by her side. "I don't think I should interfere. Please tell Lord Stark that I would like to speak to him before he leaves…" He nodded smiling before leaving to join them on the table.

Anne walked out of the Great Hall quietly without attracting any attention.

With the King and his people there, the young woman felt really insecure and unsafe, the King and the Lannisters, except maybe for Tyrion, the imp, gave her a terrible sensation. She didn't feel secure without Jon by her side, but she couldn't request his presence all the time, he was free to have a life.

"So you are the guest my brother told me about." She heard a familiar voice and Benjen, Jon's uncle, came out of a corner. His aura wasn't aggressive and he smiled at her.

"Yes… I am. You must be Jon's uncle, it is a pleasure to meet you." Anne said politely, bowing to the man in front of her. "Ned told me about your condition, don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Jon and Lord Stark trust you, so I should too." She said honestly. "Are you leaving to the Wall?"

"Yes. I thought Jon was going to join me, but… Apparently he has something more interesting right here." The older man said, he watched her intently. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, I love my nephew and I am glad he finally found love in his life." Anne felt her heart skip a beat, they both knew that she was the new change in Jon's life and she feared his beloved uncle wouldn't approve.

"Everyone deserves love, My Lord. I find it very lonely that the men on the Night's Watch must be alone." She kept her tone low and gentle, scared she could say something that would offend Benjen.

"But if the men of the Night's Watch did have families, they wouldn't want to risk their lives out there." He reasoned, trying to make his point. "But if they did have families, they would fight harder to protect and to come back alive to their beloved ones."

"The Night's Watch shouldn't be a punishment like it is to some, it should be a chance to protect." She finished, not raising her tone of voice. "Smart girl. I agree with you, but our King doesn't, so we must receive all men we can get and nowadays are mostly criminals and barely none."

Anne smiled weakly to the man in front of her. Since the beginning she had the feeling he was testing her and she ended up being right about it, the best choice was just to be honest.

"Take good care of Jon." Benjen said, leaving Anne alone before she could say anything else. She blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened there.

"I will..." She whispered, looking to the way he had disappeared to.

"Will what?" Jon asked from behind Anne, making her jump in surprise. "Jon! You scared me!"

"Will what?" He asked gently again, getting near enough to stand next to her. "I was answering your uncle." She said, and Jon raised his eyebrows and looked around. "I don't see him."

"Of course you don't, he left, duh. He left before I could reply and I did it when I was alone, and that is when you appeared." She explained, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, you are not crazy, thank Gods!" Jon joked and the young woman laughed. She looked at his smiling face and remembered Benjen's words, then felt her cheeks heating.

"Anne, you are blushing." Jon said, with a confused look on his face and a smile on his mouth. "Your uncle told me to take good care of you…" She told him shyly.

Jon had never mentioned Anne to his uncle, or anyone else for the matter, but just like his father, his uncle had figured it out really quickly. Did that meant he gave them his blessing?

"I know you will…" He kissed the top of her head gently, making her blush even harder.

"You know… I love snow…" Anne commented and Jon looked at her face. "Why wouldn't you? It is pretty, white and pure."

"I am not talking about that snow… I am talking about Snow, the surname." Jon blushed crazily and then smiled openly, getting closer to her. But as soon as he touched her face to kiss her, they heard a laughter coming on their direction and turned to look.

Theon Greyjoy was walking with a young woman, she had red hair and was very pretty. They stopped when they saw the young couple and Theon smirked.

"See anything you like, Snow?" He asked, but Jon didn't reply. "Well, I do, two things, actually." He seemed drunk and that made Anne take a step back, but they didn't say anything back.

"Let's go, Ros." The young Greyjoy pulled the woman who winked at Jon and left, with a smirk on her face. Anne turned to look as they walked away, realization coming across her face.

"Ros? Is that the...?" She couldn't say the word, but Jon knew she meant whore. "Yes." He replied shortly, looking away.

"She is beautiful…" Anne whispered, looking down to the ground.

Jon had almost been with a gorgeous woman and she suddenly felt like she was no match for that, she didn't have the body Ros had, or the vivid hair, neither the beautiful face. It saddened her greatly that Jon could have had that woman and now was with someone unattractive like her.

"Anne? Are you alright?" Jon asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up to him and smiled weakly before nodding. "Yes, I am."

"You don't seem too well… Do you want to rest?" He touched her hair, concern on his voice and expression. "No, I am fine… In fact, I need to speak to your father." Anne said, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Alright. Do you want me to accompany you?" The young man asked, still worried. "I will be fine, thank you."

She gave him no time to argue back and walked away.

Jon deserved better, someone beautiful that could make him happy and that didn't live with fear like she did. He deserved someone independent that could protect herself and him too.

Anne fought the tears that appeared on her eyes and reached the Great Hall where she knew Lord Stark would probably still be. And he was, but the Lannisters weren't, much to her relief.

"Lord Stark, could I have a word…?" She asked quietly and he nodded, getting up from his seat and walking with her to somewhere more private.

"What can I do for you, Anne?" He asked kindly. "I heard you are leaving tomorrow to King's Landing… I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me."

"It was nothing, my dear." He touched her shoulder warmly. "May I ask you something, My Lord?" Anne asked and he nodded.

"You know I am quite… Fond of your son… But… I don't think I will be capable of keeping him happy… My father has allies and if he finds out I am here, he will come to get me… It won't be safe… And Jon deserves someone better, unafraid, more beautiful…" She whispered the last two words, but Eddard heard and sighed.

"Anne… My son is a bastard, him wanting it or not, he is. People will always look down to him because of that; wherever he goes his last name will go with him. But you made him forget about that." He said. Anne's eyes were on the ground.

"I know about the whore, he told me. With her he remembered about his last name and he had no feelings for her so he couldn't do it. The way he looks at you, it is obvious that he loves you; despise where you came from or why you came here. Just like you don't care about his last name's origin."

She still didn't look convinced and he saw tears on her eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to marry Catelyn, my older brother Brandon was. But he died and I had to take his place. I thought I was never going to be able to love her because of the situation that led us together, but I grew to love her and we had five children together. Love can come from the most unexpected places, you never expected to come here, but you did and now you found something neither of you ever had before…"

She quickly wiped one tear and looked up to the man in front of her.

"Jon loves you… Remember that."

She nodded slowly a few times and he was ready to leave when she called again. "Lord Stark. One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"You said that the man… Who tried to abuse me… Had attacked your family…" She didn't have to continue her sentence. Eddard smiled gently at her before answering. "You are family now." Then he went back to the table.

Anne felt like crying, but waved that feeling off and went looking for Jon.

She found him hitting a dummy on the training yard, alone. Despise the danger from approaching a man holding a sword, she hugged him from behind, hiding her face on his back.

"A-Anne!" Jon blushed deeply, letting go of the sword and touched her hands, without pushing her away. "I am sorry, Jon…"

"About what…?" He asked softly. "I thought you deserved better… I still do… When I saw Ros I… I got jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what…? I have nothing with her and I don't want to… She is nothing to me." The young man slowly turned but didn't remove her arms from around his chest. He touched the back of her head and made it lay on his chest.

"I don't want anyone else, just you…" He whispered so only she could hear. "You are too good for me…" Anne said, slowly raising her head and looking up to him. "You shouldn't steal words from other people's mouths."

They laughed and Jon bent over a bit, whispering. "Let's go somewhere more private…" She only nodded and backed away a little, releasing him from her hug.

Jon took her hand and guided her to his bedroom, closing and locking the door after they entered.

"Where is Ghost?" Anne asked, sitting on the bed and looking around, the direwolf was nowhere to be seen. "Out playing with his brothers."

"He abandoned me!" The young woman played, faking sadness, she led both hands to her mouth in an act of despair. Jon laughed and sat next to her, kissing her forehead. "I can go pick him up, if you want."

"No, let him be." Anne said gently, looking at Jon's face. "Now… Can you tell me why you became so jealous…?"

"It's just… Ros is so beautiful and independent while I… I follow you everywhere like a puppy and I know it can be quite annoying, but I feel out of place when I am not with you… I thought that you should be with someone more like her…"

"My love… You travelled miles alone because you didn't want to be trapped in a horrible fate. That sounds pretty independent to me." Anne blushed slightly and looked to the floor.

"People died because of me…" Her voice was filled with sadness. There wasn't a single day she didn't think of her long gone friends, her saviors and the man who raised her. It hurt her to know that while she was happy in Winterfell they were dead.

"They knew the risks…" Jon said, trying to make her feel a little less guilty. "When you decide to protect someone, there are always risks… You can't say or think that they didn't know, because they did. But your happiness and well-being came first and they made sacrifices."

"I don't want anyone else to sacrifice because of me. Teach me how to fight, Jon, so I can at least defend myself… I am done running away. I want to protect too."

It was the first time in Anne's life that she felt that convicted and determinate. Jon saw a light on her eyes, something different that wasn't there before and she looked mature.

The young man smiled openly at the girl who now looked at him. "It is a deal then. I will teach you."

"Thank you, Jon!" She thanked him, throwing her arms around his neck, he laughed and hugged her by the waist, pulling the young woman closer.

"What would I do without you…?" Anne whispered and felt Jon kissing the top of her head gently. "Seriously, stop stealing things from my mouth." They laughed together and she touched Jon's chest with her head, hearing his heartbeat.

"Have you said goodbye to your father already?" She asked, not moving much. "Not yet, I will say tomorrow or later."

"He loves you, Jon…"

Even though Lord Stark wasn't openly affective with Jon when his wife was near, it was pretty clear to Anne or anyone else who paid attention that he loved his bastard son just as much as any other. But unfortunately, Jon didn't see that.

He didn't answer and just hugged her a little stronger. He was going to miss his father and sisters, of course, but there was nothing he could do. Lady Stark was going to stay and things were probably going to change, he feared what was about to come.

"Things may change…" He whispered and Anne backed away a little to look at him. "Change…?"

"Lady Stark is going to stay here. She despises me. I do not think she will let me stay here like things are now…" Anne sighed and sat normally on the bed. "Your father probably will speak to her. You never did anything wrong or was disrespectful…"

He hoped so, leaving to the Wall was always his plans, but since Anne's arrival it changed. He had no job, no money, nowhere to go.

"Everything will be fine, my love." Anne said, kissing his forehead gently. She had called him my love and that made his heart race and all the worries go away, that moment, nothing else mattered.

"They are preparing the farewell feast for your father and the King, are you attending?" Jon asked and watched Anne as she lowly laid on the bed, eyes closed. "Are you?" She asked back.

"No." The young man answered. "Then you have my answer." Jon smiled and leaned in, kissing her lips gently for a few seconds before sitting on the bed like before. "I must do something, wait for me?" Anne asked, getting up.

"Sure. I won't move." Jon nodded and didn't move from his spot. Laughing, she left the bedroom.

After a few minutes Jon heard a knock on the door and thought it was Anne, so he got up and walked to the door.

He opened the door and Lord Stark was waiting outside. "May I come in?" He asked and Jon nodded, making way for his father to enter the bedroom. "I thought we should speak before I leave tomorrow."

Eddard sat on the bed, but Jon just kept looking at him from the door.

"Catelyn is… Reluctant with being here. The thought of being left here with you scares and angers her. We all thought you were leaving to the Wall, but you changed your mind. I do not need to ask you why, I already know, it is quite obvious to me."

"Does anyone else know?" Jon asked, knowing that his father was speaking about his relationship with Anne. "No, no one else. They think you are just friends. Have you bedded her?"

Jon coughed and blushed madly at the question. "N-No! I am a bastard… I don't think she would… I am afraid I would disrespect her."

"She doesn't think of you as a bastard. She thinks of you as Jon, the man she fell in love with." The young man sat on the bed, not so close from his father, looking at his feet. "I have nothing to give her."

"You have yourself and your feelings, the rest you can conquer together. Anne is completely aware of your situation, she has always been, yet it does not matter to her."

"I spoke to Catelyn and she is coming with me to King's Landing." Jon couldn't believe his ears, his father was making his wife go with him so that Jon could stay.

"You shouldn't have… I am the intruder here." He said, still surprised. "You are not an intruder, you are my son and nothing can change that. You may not have my name, but you have my blood." Lord Stark said firmly and patted Jon on the shoulder, the young man didn't know how to reply.

"What about my mother? Does she know I am alive? That I am fine?" He asked, he always wanted to know about his mother, but his father didn't mention her. "When I get back, we will talk about your mother."

Eddard got up and walked to the door, stopping before walking out. "Take care, my son." And he left.

Anne returned after a while with a book on her hands. Jon was sitting on the bed, lost in thoughts and his expression showed he was somewhere else. He didn't even saw her coming in and closing the door.

She leaned over and waved one hand in front of his eyes. "Anyone home?" She asked and Jon jumped in surprise, looking up to her. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"I saw that much. Is anything bothering you?" The young woman sat next to him, smiling kindly. His eyes were lost on her smile for seconds and his mind wandered to the question his father had made earlier.

_Have you bedded her? _

It was getting harder to be around the pretty woman without feeling his body complain because he couldn't touch her.

Jon didn't answer and touched her face with both hands, bringing her closer and touching her lips with his. She was surprised, but slowly closed her eyes and touched one of his thighs to support herself as she leaned closer.

His mind screamed and so did his body, wishing for more of her gentle and soft touch.

Jon touched the back of her head with the tips of his fingers as he deepened the kiss, this one had more passion and desire than the others they had shared and Anne was quickly becoming breathless.

His tongue explored her mouth and touched her tongue quickly and passionately, not forgetting one inch. He brought her closer by the waist, making her sit on his lap, each leg on the sides of his, on top of the bed.

She pulled away once there was no air left in her lungs, her face so red and she panted quickly. Jon bit her lower lip gently, making her blush even more, and much to his surprise, she returned and bit his upper lip, making him moan lowly.

She stared intently at his eyes, staring them like she was trying to read the inside of his mind and soul.

"Is something wrong, Jon?" Anne asked, whispering on his ear as she hugged him by the neck. "No, nothing at all." Was his reply and wrapped his arms around her waist firmly, but being careful so her waist wouldn't touch his.

"Your beard is growing…" The young woman said while running her hand on Jon's face, his beard was short. "Do you want me to take it out?"

"No, I love it. It tickles." She rubbed her cheek on his, laughing because of the hair touching her skin, Jon laughed too, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"I love you, Anne…" He whispered, getting her off guard, she stopped brushing her cheek on his and hugged him strongly. "I love you too…"

"And nothing is going to change that." Jon said with determination on his voice and his eyes. "Nothing."

"Are you alright? You seem different…" The young man smiled and nodded.

"It is getting late… I should probably go." Anne said, getting up, but she stopped in front of him, staring for a few seconds before leaning and kissing his forehead. She was beginning to step away when Jon held her arms gently but firmly, not letting her go one step further.

"Stay."

Anne looked at him confused and blinked a few times. "I suppose I can stay a little longer."

"No. I mean… Stay… Over the night." The young woman blushed furiously and Jon blushed as well, his eyes were so intense and serious, yet they pleaded for her to stay.

"Alright… I will stay… Let me at least change into a nightgown." She smiled and he nodded, letting her go.

Anne felt nervous about sleeping in Jon's bedroom with him, wearing only a nightgown, but a huge part of her was speaking louder and telling it was the right thing and she in reality wanted to stay with him.

She picked up a white nightgown and felt really grateful it wasn't transparent; she covered herself with a coat in case she pumped into someone.

The minutes of walk to Jon's bedroom felt like an eternity and she had no idea why she felt so nervous, perhaps it was because Jon had never seen her with so little clothes before.

The young woman knocked on the closed door hesitantly and Jon opened it, he was wearing lighter and more comfortable clothes than he did during the day. He smiled at her and let her walk inside the room, closing and locking the door immediately after.

Anne sat on the bed, not removing her coat and hugged Ghost, Jon's direwolf who only stared and rubbed his face against her chest. "He likes you better than he likes me." Jon said, sitting on the bed.

"Well, he knows how to recognize a good master." She teased, but Jon simply laughed.

"Tell me, Jon. Are you going to miss your family?" Anne asked after a while, she was still patting the direwolf and Jon watched smiling. "I will. I even ordered the blacksmith to make a special sword for Arya."

"Really? How nice. Is it skinny like her?" The young woman asked excited, now looking at her lover. "It is. I think she will like it, especially because she doesn't want to go."

"Is Rickon leaving too? He is so young." Jon's younger half-brother was only six and was far too young to live away from his mother. "He is, Bran is staying though. I forgot to tell you. Lady Stark is going too, father convinced her."

Anne was shocked but felt really happy, that meant things weren't going to change that much. "See? I told you everything was going to be just fine."

"I guess Sansa will love her stay in King's Landing. So many people, fashion, royalty, everything she worships. And she will be with her moron prince. I am prince Joffrey, I can do what I want with my oh so golden hair." Anne mocked, making Jon laugh hard. She usually wasn't rude with people, but Joffrey had an attitude that really pissed her off.

"My Lady, you shouldn't speak about your future king like that." Jon played along, making his tone serious. "Oh, I am sorry My Lord. I didn't know you were in love with the prince, you should be careful, he is your sister's promised."

Anne laughed and Jon glared, reaching to hit her playfully, but in a second she was on her feet running away from him while laughing really hard. He followed, catching her from behind because of the small space the bedroom had and they fell on the bed, still laughing, Jon was on top of her, pining her small body against the bed. Ghost had jumped off the bed and walked to a warm corner on the floor.

During the quick chase, Anne's coat fell from her body, allowing Jon to see her nightclothes and the parts of her body that were exposed, like her arms and legs. He tried his best to look away and pretend he didn't see anything because Anne hadn't realized her lack of clothes and was still laughing.

Their faces and bodies were close and soon she became conscious of it, blushing intently and stopping the laughter to only look at his gray eyes.

"Anne… I am sorry… I…" Jon apologized, beginning to walk away to free her, but Anne's hands on his face stopped him and he blushed even more, staring back at her hazel eyes.

Their faces got closer and they were able to feel each other breaths that were becoming heavy. Their lips touched, initiating a gentle kiss, they moved together without hurry and Jon touched Anne's face with one hand softly.

The young woman grabbed Jon's shirt with both hands, brushing her fingertips against his chest, that sent shivers down his spine.

They parted after a while, but not more than inches, their eyes locked in a silent conversation. Anne supported her body on her elbows, getting close once more and starting another kiss, this time with more passion.

Their tongues fought each other, but Anne let his win and be the dominant one. With every movement their bodies became hot, their hearts beating really fast.

She knew Jon would never do something she didn't want to, he was too much of a gentleman and he deeply cared about her. But she wanted more. Her body had been protesting for quite a while now because it ached for more than just kisses, it longed for more. The feeling was new and unknown to her, her body had never reacted like this before and Jon made her lustful so easily.

She also had noticed that Jon would always keep her body away from his waist every time they kissed or were too close. He was a man, he too reacted to the situation, he too longed.

Jon was afraid to go further and make her mad because of her unpleasant situation with the King's guard. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to dishonor her.

They backed away to breath and smiled at each other. Jon felt Anne's hand moving on his chest and looked down when he felt his shirt being unbuttoned.

"Anne…" He whispered, blushing and shivering at her touch, but didn't move away or stopped her, his shirt fell on the ground after a few seconds. Her eyes didn't leave his as she worked to free him from the shirt. "I can't force you…"

"You are not forcing me… I want this like you do…" Anne said, touching his muscular and bare chest, making him groan.

Jon's mind went blank and he forgot about the insecurity, he grabbed her arms and pinned them on the bed on each side of her head. He looked at her body, her chest moving heavily in the same rhythm as her breathing.

He touched her neck with his lips, moving them slowly and tracing up to her chin, making her moan low and close her eyes. He released on of her arms and touched her waist, slowly moving down until he touched one of her legs and pulled it up and wrapped it around his waist.

His hand roamed hungrily on her exposed leg and in response her free hand grabbed the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He freed her other arm and slowly pulled down her nightgown, enough to reveal her breasts, but he didn't look.

Anne moaned his name, making him back away a little and look at her face. Jon breathed heavily and his body felt really hot.

"Are you nervous…?" He asked, looking at her flushing face. "Yes…" Her arms covered her exposed breasts, Jon still hadn't dared to look and didn't try to pull her arms away. "I can stop of you want…"

"I don't want to stop… Just… Let me look at you for a while…" Her eyes traveled from his face to his bare chest already covered with small drops of sweat and then up to his face again. "You are beautiful, Jon…"

Jon didn't remember ever being complimented without the mocking tone that usually it carried. But Anne's voice was gentle and hadn't any hint of sarcasm.

"I am not… You are." He said, feeling his cheeks burning. "You are…" She whispered, leaning closer and kissing his lips, then brushing the tip of her nose against his. Anne then kissed him, a gentle and slow kiss.

But as their breaths became heavy and their bodies hot, the kiss deepened and became intense. Anne forgot about her shyness and removed her hands, exposing her chest, then she hugged Jon, pressing his body against hers and she felt his sweaty and hot skin.

Her nails touched his back slowly and he moaned in pleasure, shivering. After their faces parted, Anne kissed his lower lip and traveled to his neck, kissing his skin while Jon's hands hesitantly moved to touch her breasts and she allowed it.

Jon was getting crazy as they continued touched each other and kneeled down on the bed, each leg on the sides of her waist and he struggled to untie his breeches at the same time he looked at her half-exposed body. Anne gasped at the sight of his nude body once he got rid of the rest of his clothes. Her cheeks reddened when her eyes stared to his hardened length for several seconds.

"We can stop if you want…" Jon whispered, he didn't want to stop, but he respected her too much to continue if she did. "No, I do not want to stop." Her voice was filled with conviction and her eyes showed nothing but passion and even desire.

That was all Jon needed to hear and see. Still kneeling, he pulled her dress and underwear. Anne blushed even more and tried to hide her body by crossing her legs.

It took her a while to overcome the shyness and Jon waited patiently, touching her legs gently and looking at her face. Slowly she separated her legs and opened them enough for him to place himself between.

Jon's body touched hers, but he didn't move, he searched in her eyes for any sign of regret, but she still held the same passionate gaze.

He kissed her lips when he pushed inside her for the first time, Anne moaned and closed her eyes strongly because of the immediate pain and he knew he needed to wait until she was ready and in less pain.

Once her expression softened he began pushing slowly. His whole body burned and he felt nothing but pleasure. Her moans became ones of pleasure and there was no more pain. Anne hugged his waist with both legs, tightening his entrance and that made him moan.

As they moved the rest of the world stopped existing, there were only two lovers and nothing more.

Jon rested next to her after they were finished, holding her close against his body, he watched her fall asleep and whispered after she did.

"I love you…"


	10. You don't even have to ask

**Already chapter X, wow, this is going quickly!**  
**I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIF, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter X – You don't even have to ask

Anne woke up early the next morning, the cold breeze touching her skin gently and she felt part of her body cold, while the other was touching something warm and soft. She moved her face, feeling something tickling her face.

She opened her eyes, still sleepy and looked at Jon, who slept next to her peacefully. She remembered what they had done, his touch, his kisses, she remembered it all too well and it made her stomach twisting like she had butterflies inside it.

Trying not to move so much, she pulled a blanket over their nude bodies, blocking away the insistent wind. She heard Jon groan on his sleep and smiled. He was so perfect in every way, and he made her feel protected and loved.

"Jon…" She called, kissing his chin before laying her head on his muscular chest, watching his face in astonishment. Jon breathed heavily before opening his eyes, it took him a few seconds to adjust to the light and to get out of his sleepy state. Once he was awake, even if it wasn't fully, he looked down to the light weight on his chest and blushed madly.

Anne chuckled at his embarrassment, but in reality she was blushing too. Her exposed body touched his and it felt simply right and natural.

"Anne…" He whispered, she could feel his heart beating really fast on his chest. "Jon…" She greeted, almost in a mocking tone. "Don't mock me."

"Sorry, my love." They had grown accustomed to calling each other by loving names when they were alone.

"Do you… Hm… Want to talk about last night?" He asked, cleaning his throat and looking around to every direction, but to her. "Sure… I suppose we have to one time…"

"Hm… Did I… Did I hurt you last night…?" Jon asked, insecure and even afraid of her answer. "You did not, it hurt a little at the beginning, but it wasn't bad. Was it… Pleasant for you?" Anne too felt insecure, she had no experience and Jon deserved the best.

"O-Of course it was!" He could feel the increasing blush on his cheeks and he still didn't look at her. Even though it had been their first time, Jon felt like he was taken to heaven because of how amazing it felt and he was completely sure it was that good because he was with the woman he loved.

"I am glad… I was afraid I wasn't able to… Pleasure you enough…" She whispered, hiding her face on his chest so he couldn't see how embarrassed she felt. "You did and that's not all that matters… Was it good for you?"

"Yes, it was." She whispered softly. "I know I am not good like Ros…"

"But it was you and that made it even more special than it would have been with any other woman." Jon looked at her for the first time, his eyes meeting hers and all Anne saw was kindness and love.

"You are so sweet…" She said while placing a kiss on his chest before sitting on the bed, the blanket slipped from her body, exposing her breasts and she quickly covered herself, but Jon had already seen it and his face was redder than a pepper.

"You should see your face. It is so red!" Anne laughed gently while looking at him, Jon sat on the bed too, not minding his exposed chest. "Look who is talking! Yours is completely red too!" He laughed.

"Not as bad as yours! And I saw you shirtless once before! And your brother and Greyjoy too." Jon felt jealous at the mention and memory of Anne seeing the two young men also shirtless. "But I am the only one who saw you shirtless." He said proudly.

"And I intend to keep it this way." Jon's heart became quick and touched her cheek with one hand, Anne leaned in to his touch, closing her eyes.

"You said yesterday… That you love my surname… You deserve better than Snow…" He said, sadness taking over his voice and face. "I don't care about what it means… I care that it belongs to you."

"Jon, I abandoned my last name. I abandoned my family. Now you are my family. Of course I cannot force you to stay with me…" Anne's voice was firm and she looked right into his gray eyes.

"I don't want you to go… Ever. Stay with me…" The young man said, making her smile. "I know it is probably not the best time and I don't have the proper tools… But… Marry me." Time seemed to have stopped when he finished his sentence. Jon was holding his breath, fearing the answer and Anne was too shocked and emotional to breathe.

"Jon… I… Of course… You don't even have to ask!" She hugged him strongly, her arms around his neck and she couldn't contain the smile, neither could he.

"I love you…" Jon whispered, touching her forehead with his, his eyes closed. "I love you too…" Anne whispered. Her heart always speeded up when they exchanged this kind of confession and it made her feel complete.

"Do you think we can stay here a little longer…?" She asked, not wanting to move away. "I think it is still early, we can stay in bed for a while…"

Happily, Anne jumped on him, making him lay down and then laying on his chest, using him as a bed. The fact that their bodies were touching drove Jon insane and his body reacted, thing not missed by Anne, she gasped and her face became hot.

She didn't know whether to ignore it, if she should say or do something, or even move a little so his body wouldn't touch hers so much. She had moved an inch when she felt Jon's hands on her waist, not letting her go away.

He breathed through his mouth heavily and his face was red, his stormy gray eyes were shining and she felt lost on them, not blinking or being able to look away.

"We don't… Have to do anything if you don't want to… But please, don't go…" Jon pleaded, his voice low and it was clear he struggled not to moan. Anne nodded and kissed his chest, laying once again on his body, then she touched the skin of his neck with her lips.

"Don't tease me…" He warned, tightening his grip on her waist and she felt his manhood hardening even more. "I am not teasing you…" She whispered on his ear, her breath against his skin making him shiver.

"I am warning…" He whispered again, groaning slightly. "Or what…? Will you make me yours…? I already am, Jon…"

Anne didn't know where that was coming from, but the words simply escaped her mouth before she even thought of them. Deep inside she felt shy and feared she was being silly by teasing him like that.

Jon moaned again when she moved her body and caused her stomach to brush against his hardened length. Men were really sensitive down there, she realized.

She had never talked to anyone about this kind of matter and her quick experiences before Jon weren't really happy ones. One was her father that tried to bed her and the other a man tried to rape her, but none of them concluded the act or did anything.

But Jon scared all this moments and bad thoughts away, his touch was tender, yet filled with the purest and even innocent desire.

His breathing was becoming heavier by the second and he closed his eyes firmly a few times, throwing his head back on the pillow as Anne moved her body slowly on purpose against his.

Their faces were right in front of each other and Jon held hers with both hands, placing quick kisses on her lips. Judging by his expression and his body's reaction, she was not being silly at all.

"You are driving me crazy…" He muttered between groans. "Should I stop…?"

"God, no…" Anne smiled widely and kissed his neck. "Guide me…" She whispered on his ear. Gently Jon took one of her hands and guided it to his manhood and made her grab it gently, he moaned a little loudly.

"Does it hurt?" She was afraid she might hurt him if she wasn't careful enough. "No, go on…" He almost pleaded, closing his eyes firmly while grabbing the bed sheet.

Jon was almost throwing her on the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Jon. Are you there?" It was Arya's voice. "What is it, Arya?" He was glad the door was locked and sighed, looking at Anne who had jumped to the side and hid under the blanket.

"We will be leaving soon, will you come to say goodbye?" Arya was leaving to King's Landing against her will and everyone knew that if she could she would hide in Winterfell. "I will be there in a minute."

"Ok!" She said happily and they heard her footsteps furthering and breathed relieved.

"Your family loves to interrupt or is it my imagination?" Anne asked, only her eyes showing and the rest hidden, Jon laughed and kissed her head before getting up. "We should go. I wish we could stay more…"

"We will have other opportunities, Jon." She smiled at him and got up too, the blanket wrapped around her body. He smiled at her and looked to her body without being very discrete, what made her blush furiously.

"Will you escort me to my bedroom? I don't want anyone to see me in my nightgown." Anne asked, putting her clothes on, Jon was already dressed and sitting on the bed while he watched her. "Stop staring!"

"You are beautiful, why shouldn't I stare? And plus you are now my promised." She blushed even more and Jon got up, walking until he was standing in front of her. She was already fully dressed, but her nightgown didn't cover much.

Jon touched her face and raised her head, brushing his lips on hers really softly and not touching them completely. Anne closed her eyes, grabbing his shirt with both hands as she took one step closer.

They heard people laughing and talking outside the Great Keep and groaned, knowing they had to go. "Later, Jon…" She whispered, kissing his lips firmly for a few seconds before getting her coat and putting it on.

Jon opened the door and looked to see if there was someone outside. "It's empty, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly to her room, luckily not encountering anyone on the way there.

Jon closed the door once they were inside and locked it. "Don't look, Jon." She warned and he laughed, but obeyed and closed his eyes while sitting on the bed. "Can I peek?"

"No!" Anne laughed while answering. She changed quickly into a light blue dress and sat next to Jon, kissing his cheek. "You can open your eyes now."

The young man looked at her and smiled. It never mattered what she was wearing, he always got breathless while looking at her. "Shall we?"

"Yes, My Lord." The young woman got up and bowed while Jon got her hand and kissed it lightly, also getting up.

They walked outside and were almost out of the Great Keep when Jon stopped. "I forgot something! I have to give Arya the sword. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course, I will be on the Godswood praying for a safe journey." They smiled at each other and parted ways.

Anne walked slowly and without hurry, watching the people around her running to every direction, they were gathering their things to leave and the people of Winterfell was preparing the farewell.

She got used to the cold weather and now loved it, everything on Winterfell was simply lovely, the place and the people. She belonged North now and that is where she wanted to be forever.

The Goodswood was empty like usual, not too many people visited, or she just didn't have the pleasure of meeting someone while she was there.

Anne kneeled down in front of the Weirwood and closed her eyes. The moment she did, she felt something knocking on her head, the pain was insufferable and the world went black.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! T_T**


	11. Obstacles

**One more chapter is up!**  
**I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic! Thank you so much for reading!**

**IhateJasmine: I am glad you like it! Thank you for your review and for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIF, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter XI – Obstacles

One month passed since Jon asked Anne to marry him and one month passed since he last saw her.

The moment Jon got in front of the Weirwood and didn't see her he feared the worst, but ignored and thought that she had just gone somewhere else... But she wasn't in Winterfell, he checked every corner, every house, everywhere. She was gone.

But to where? Why? Didn't she love him? Didn't she want to stay with him forever? They were so happy and yet she disappeared and left him.

He never felt this heartbroken before, no pain was even a match for the one he was feeling right now. He thought of leaving for the Wall right away and he was encouraged to do so by his father and uncle, but he decided to stay to help Robb. Once he was accustomed to the situation of being in charge of a big city, he would leave.

Jon sat alone on his bedroom, looking out of the window. He had thought about moving to another room, but it wouldn't matter, he could feel her scent everywhere, he could see her around every corner.

Deep down he even preferred sleeping on his bed, she had laid down there with him, she had become his there. He tried to pretend he was alright, he tried to put up a normal façade so his pain would not be noticed, but deep down he was broken into pieces.

A knocked on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he stepped away from the window to the door, opening it. Theon was outside, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What do you want?" Jon hissed, not bothering to be polite or even calm. "You have a visitor." The Greyjoy said and left. Jon felt his heart beat really fast in his chest, hope appearing again, but it died when he saw Ros coming out of the dark.

"Theon told me you are sad, perhaps I can help…" The woman said seductively and Jon felt the anger and disgust inside him growing strong. "Tell Greyjoy that if he thinks of anything funny again… I will have his head."

He slammed the door on her face, not waiting for a reply or a reaction. He was in no mood for jokes or anything like that. He wasn't a cheater… But was it cheating if the other person left without a word? But he wouldn't be cheating only on her, he would cheat on his own heart and feelings.

He needed fresh air, so he exited his room and went for a walk. As his beard was longer, he did not feel the cold wind on his face, but it was getting colder and he knew that winter was coming.

"Jon!" Jon heard Robb's voice and turned to look at his older half-brother, stopping walking. "Yes?"

"I need you to do something for me. A farm on the south of Winterfell is having trouble with their harvest, could you run there and see what is going on? And also bring supplies for them?" Jon wasn't feeling on the mood to help anyone, but he needed to get away and a trip would take the memories out of his head for a while.

"Sure. Where is the horse?" He asked quickly. "He is being prepared. The trip there will take at least two hours, so it will be over fast."

"Alright." Jon said, walking to the gate where he knew the horse would be waiting. He stopped right away at the sight. It was Anne's horse, June, she had left it there.

Jon hadn't remembered about the horse so he didn't check to see if it was still there and he found incredibly odd that Anne would leave without her favorite pet and friend.

The young man got closer slowly, looking at the horse's eyes and it looked right back at his. He touched the horse gently with one hand, his heart quickening a little when he did. After seconds he shook the feeling away and mounted the horse. The gate opened and he was free to go.

June was fast and he trotted to the farm in less than an hour and half. He could see why Anne loved that horse, she was beautiful, fast, resistant and strangely seemed comforting to be around.

He tied her to a tree on the farm's entrance and got inside. He saw a man working on the dirt and approached slowly. "Excuse me." He called and the man stopped, looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked, cleaning his dirty hands on the pants and getting near Jon. "I was sent by Lord Stark of Winterfell, he wanted to know what he can do to help and he sent you supplies."

He looked really grateful and smiled widely. "Oh, thank you, thank you. I am running low on supplies to take care of the field and the weather is getting worse by the second."

"Help me unload the horse them." Jon said and they walked together to June, who ate the grass on the floor. "Pretty horse, I saw one just like this a month ago coming from Winterfell, we don't get many visitors."

"A horse from Winterfell?" Jon asked, intrigued. "Yes, ser, a man was riding it and I thought it was really odd because he had a woman with him."

A horse, from Winterfell, a month ago, with a woman… Jon held his breathe and looking at the man in front of him. "Did you see what the woman looked like?"

"Dark hair, pale, I couldn't see really well, she was bounded and unconscious, ser." For a second, Jon's heart stopped and his mind went numb. "Do you remember what she was wearing…?"

"Blue dress, it had a blood stain on the neck, I think she was hurt, ser. The man didn't give me time to ask if they needed help, but I am positive they had left from Winterfell and went south."

Jon's mind was racing and he quickly unloaded the supplies. "If you need anything else, you can tell us and we'll help." They shook hands quickly and Jon returned to Winterfell as quick as he could.

He searched for Robb until he finally found him, speaking to Maester Luwin. "Robb!" The two men turned to look at him, he was panting.

"What is wrong? Did something happen on the farm?" Robb asked, worried. "She didn't leave… She didn't leave…"

"Jon, we talked about this, it is normal for you to…" The new Lord Stark begun saying, but Jon cut him off." No. The farmer, he saw a horse leaving Winterfell a month ago, a man riding it with a woman that matches her description unconscious and bleeding."

"Jon, I…" Robb begun saying, but a maid stopped in front of the men, with a letter in hands. "Lord Snow, this came for you, it's from your father." She gave him the letter and left.

Jon felt confused, his father had sent him a letter and not to Robb, that was a little odd. He opened the piece of parchment and read silently.

_Dear Jon,_

_I heard that you hadn't yet heard from Anne and I thought it would be better if you heard from me. I know where she is. Her father took her. _

_One bird told me he is pretending to marry her in a month. I am positive she is being held captive for precaution because no one has seen her. _

_Someone probably saw her in Winterfell and connected the dots, then took her. I will try to reason with Lord Gael, but I cannot guarantee anything. Do not do something stupid, Jon, leave this to me._

_Your father,_

_Eddard Stark._

Without a word, Jon gave the letter to Robb and the young Stark read it out loud. They went silent.

The young man's mind was racing, thinking of what he should do, If he should go get Anne back, or if he should trust his father. Even the great Lord Eddard Stark failed sometimes, would this be one of them?

"Jon, trust father, he will come up with something." Robb said, touching his half-brother's shoulder in consolation. "I need to be alone…" He said before leaving.

His feet guided him and after minutes he had entered Anne's old room. It was exactly like she had left it, nothing out of place, except for a dress that Ghost had stolen because it had her smell, the direwolf missed her too.

"What should I do, Ghost…?" He asked, sitting on the bed, the direwolf sitting on the floor next to his feet, loyally.

"I will wait a week… If I don't hear from my father until then, I will leave to get her back." He said with conviction after a while of reflection.

~\~/~

Anne looked around to the dark room she was being held captive; it was nothing like a bedroom. The floor was covered with dust, it had almost no source of light if not for a single candle and drops of water fell from the ceiling. She was on a cell.

_Flashback_

_Anne opened her eyes slowly, her head hurt and was wet, it took her a while to adjust her sight so she could see what has happening. Her arms and legs were tied and she had a cloth on her mouth, preventing her from speaking. _

_She was laying uncomfortably on top of a horse and a man she did not recognize was riding it fast._

_He only stopped and took the cloth out of her mouth so she could eat, but when she managed to ask where she was and who he was, he simply ignored her and gagged her after. This lasted at least two weeks._

_Anne saw herself inside the walls of her old house, it was in the middle of a small village, big and made of stone, she hated that place. The unknown man dragged her to her father and threw him at his feet._

_Joseph Gael was a tall and strong man, black hair and hazel eyes like hers, but they were filled with coldness and hatred. He looked down at her and a creepy smile appeared on his lips, it disgusted her._

"_Anne, my darling, it is nice to see you returned to where you belong. Take the gag off of her and untie her." He ordered and the man took the piece of cloth off, freeing her mouth and then he took the ropes from her wrists and legs, but she remained silent and still._

"_Come on, don't be rude, come give your father a kiss." He said, making her feel even more disgusted, she hated that man, she hated to know that her beloved mother had loved someone like him._

"_I see, Winterfell made you forget your manners, but it's nothing a good education won't recover in time and you will forget those filthy people."_

"_Don't talk about them like that!" Anne hissed, her throat hurting because of the lack of water and speaking. "Oh, she speaks. Lock her. That will teach some good manners." _

_End of Flashback_

Anne hadn't eaten for more than a week nor drank anything, her head was spinning from the lack of care and she felt like losing consciousness at any minute.

She heard the door opening slowly, not making much noise and raised her head to look. A small, old woman entered the cell, carrying a small bag, she closed the door quickly and furtively.

"My Lady… What have they done to you…?" The elderly woman asked, approaching the young woman. "Gane…" She whispered, barely any voice coming out of her mouth.

Gane was actually named Morgane and she was Anne's septa ever since her mother died when she was little. She had been the one who arranged for the young lady to escape and she saw Anne like a daughter.

"My sweet girl… Eat, eat…" She removed bread out of the bag and a can of water and gave to the girl, who ate hungrily and drank too. Her hands shaking strongly just like the rest of her entire body.

"What happened out there…?" The old woman asked once Anne had finished eating. "We were attacked when we got North, but I escaped… They all died… I made it to Winterfell and Lord Stark was really kind to take me under his wings, they were all so gentle and reliable…"

"I met someone, Gane… Someone who saw me for who I really am…" She blushed at the thought and shrunk a bit. "Who is it?"

"He is Lord Stark's son… Jon Snow… He is kind and soft… Yet so strong… He asked me to marry him…" The old woman took her hands to her mouth in surprise, but smiled happily, ignoring the fact that Jon's surname is Snow, which means he is a bastard.

"I said yes, Gane… But in the same day that man took me… He must hate me, he probably thinks I left him… I love Jon, Gane…" The thought of Jon hating her made Anne's heart hurt so badly and she couldn't fight the tears.

"Oh, my sweet child, you finally found love…" Morgane touched Anne's face gently with both hands, wiping away the tears that started to fall. "Yet… I cannot be with him…"

She hadn't cried like that in years, the tears just kept falling no matter how hard she tried to keep them and she felt her septa hugging her, but couldn't react properly, her body was just too tired to move.

"It will be alright. We will work something out…" The old woman caressed Anne's mistreated hair, it was dirty and stained with blood from the wound she received weeks ago.

"Your father will ask to see you soon, you must behave, or he will do much worse than lock you here." She said and Anne nodded, stepping away and wiping her tears, she sobbed.

Just when life was beginning to be good, destiny proved to have many more obstacles to be faced. But were these obstacles something they could defeat?


	12. Agreement

**Another chapter is up! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Guest: I am glad you are enjoying! Thank you for your review and for reading!**

**DaddysPrincess-Girl: Glad to see you are enjoying! Let's see what life is reserving for them. Thank you for your review and for reading!**

**Stormborn: I missed you! Don't disappear like that, I was beginning to wonder if you had stopped liking the story!**  
**I don't think every couple is supposed to be only lovey dovey, they can joke as well, and I am a big fan of an occasional sarcasm. **  
**Robert was a funny man, too slutty, but funny man. xD**  
**I am glad you don't hate me, I wish they could simply live happily forever after, buuut... Life has always challenges. They are beginning to find the biggest one. **  
**Theon is compassionate, sometimes, he is still an enigma for me, sometimes I feel angry with him, sometimes he is just a lost puppy. Maybe he will surprise us in the future.**  
**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter XII – Agreement

Anne's eyes opened when the cell's door busted open and a man walked in, she didn't know him and he didn't look interested in introducing himself. He pulled her up by the arm and dragged her corridor after corridor, her feet didn't answer and she tripped several times because of the lack of strength.

Days had passed since Morgane brought her food and water and since then she hadn't had anything, she felt herself really thin and had probably lost several pounds.

The man threw her inside a common bedroom, it had a bathtub already filled with water and fresh clothes on the bed. "Bath and change, I will wait here, your father asked for you. Don't try anything funny." He said coldly.

"Thank you." Anne whispered before the man walked outside and closed the door. Looking around and seeing that she was alone, Anne ran to the window, but she was on a really tall tower, if she jumped, she would die for sure.

There was no other option but do as the man said. She bathed, taking her time, her body was covered with dust and dirt, she couldn't recall the last time she bathed, she was still in Winterfell. She did her best to clean herself, especially her hair, but she still felt dirty after she finished.

Anne looked at the dress on the bed after she finished drying herself, it was light pink and the fabric was really thin, she hated these dresses, they made her feel so exposed. Even the dresses in Winterfell were better.

She had no other choice but to get dressed and slowly opened the door, looking at the man who waited. He said nothing and started walking, she knew she had to follow.

They walked to the meetings hall, where her father sat on a chair and she saw a man standing in front of him, only a few steps away, she somehow recognized that back. The man pushed her so she would stand next to her father and she felt really shocked when she saw who it was.

"Lord Stark…"

Eddard Stark was standing in front of her and she found comfort in seeing him, but what was he doing there?

"Anne, my daughter, we were blessed with Lord Eddard Stark's visit, the Hand of the King. And he came with a very interesting proposal." Her father said and Anne felt really confused, Lord Stark was there to help her? How did he even know where she was? Did that mean that Jon knew?

She said nothing, too immersed in her own thoughts and questions to say anything, and she feared her father too much to raise her voice.

"He is here because he wants you to go back to Winterfell." Anne's heard quickened and she felt hope once more, her eyes not leaving the man's face and Eddard returned her gaze gently. "But I can't simply interrupt my plans for you just so you can walk freely around the world, our family's destine depends on you since I have no other children. I have one condition."

One condition… Which condition?

"He has a son about your age, a little older, and the name Stark is getting stronger, it would be really good for House Gael to have you join their family." She turned abruptly to her father, not understanding fully what he was saying, or she just feared too much what it meant.

One son, he has two, but which one is her father talking about? Jon doesn't have the surname Stark. That left… Robb…

She turned to look at Eddard, shock all over her face and he saw it and knew she had understood what was happening, so he nodded shortly his head, confirming her fears.

"You are to wed Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell."

Anne's head went numb and she felt like losing consciousness, but did her best to keep on her feet. Maybe she should say that she couldn't do it, that she was promised to another, that she didn't love Robb, but the look on Lord Stark's face told her to stay quiet.

"Finally you will pay back all the effort and work we put on you." That pissed Anne off really badly. "Effort? Work? You never did anything for me, you are a terrible and abusive father, and you locked me on a cell, for God's sake."

It was the first time the young woman said anything against her father and she knew she was going to pay the price for it. In less than a second, Lord Gael was up and is hand met her face strongly, forcing her to take one step back.

Eddard felt like doing something, but he couldn't interfere, or his plans would go do waste. "Forgive the girl, she has no idea of how hard it is on this world." He said, making Lord Gael sit again, sighing. "You are right, she has no idea. It's just a kid. You better take her before I regret."

"The wedding should take place in Winterfell in three months, how does that look for you?" Lord Stark asked, ignoring Anne and looking directly to her father, his sudden coldness confusing her. "Sure, looks fine. Should I travel with her?"

"No, I will take her to Winterfell immediately, you can go when the time comes, your village needs you here." Anne looked at their conversation from her spot, too shocked and frozen to say anything.

"Do you need to pick something here, girl?" Joseph Gael asked and Anne nodded gently one time. "Where is it?"

"In my room…" She answered really low. "Go get it. Minos, go with her." He waved his hand and the man who had accompanied her before appeared from the shadows, she began walking slowly, looking one more time to Lord Stark before leaving the hall.

Her bedroom was filled with books and had almost no other thing, Anne got a bag and picked a few books and turned when she heard the door opening, it was her septa Morgane.

"My dear girl… I hear what happened. Anything is better than marrying your father, keep that in mind." Even the words of her beloved motherly figure didn't ease the pain she felt and she sighed.

"I want you to have this." The old woman handed her a small decorated box. "It belonged to your mother, I am sure you remember it." Anne did remember that box, but so many years had passed since she last saw it. She gently put it on her bag together with her books.

Anne hugged her septa strongly for a couple of seconds and looked at her room for the last time, she would never see it again.

"Take care, my child." Morgane said and Anne only nodded, smiling at the old woman. She opened the door and looked at the man standing outside, then they begun walking.

The man kept following her as she walked back to the hall, carrying her small bag, the two men were exactly where they were when she left and turned to look at her once she entered. Lord Stark walked to her and picked up her bag.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Anne nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

"Good, let's go, I will ride with you to Winterfell." He announced and turned to Lord Gael. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, they will be really happy together." Joseph Gael moved his shoulders, uninterested.

Lord Stark and Anne walked to his small caravan, she felt her body tremble slightly and no one said a word during the walk.

"Are you alright, Anne?" Eddard asked once they were out of the Gael lands, marching north. "Not really…" She felt dizzy and without any strength. "I haven't eaten in a while."

He looked really worried and stopped the whole caravan and ordered a woman to bring food and water. "How long? You look really thin."

"I think it's been around… Two weeks or so. They gave me water though…" After Morgane fed her she stayed in the cell for two more weeks without food, her body was complaining and she had fainted a few times.

"Eat, you will feel better." He pushed food to her and she ate hungrily, but not too much. "That's enough for now, I don't think I should eat much…"

"Are you sure?" Eddard asked and Anne nodded. "I am sorry for all your trouble…" She wanted to avoid the marriage topic because she didn't know how to face it, she didn't know what to think of it.

"Lord Stark…" She called hesitantly and the older man looked at her. "Jon doesn't hate you." He said before she said anything and she shrunk, not asking or saying anything the rest of the trip.

~\~/~

They traveled for quite a while before arriving in Winterfell and Anne felt really nervous when they entered the gates, she compressed herself against the horse she was riding as people looked at them curiously.

The people were gathering to salute their Lord and Anne wished she was invisible, coming through the crowd she saw Robb, he looked more mature than he did the last time she saw him, but that was two months ago. And he wasn't the one she wanted to see.

Coming from behind Robb she saw Jon running toward them, his beard was longer and his hair was too, he stopped the moment he saw her.

"It's alright, it's only my father." Robb said and the crowd slowly walked away, Eddard got out of his horse and hugged his two sons. "Did you burn anything down while I was away?" He asked and Robb laughed.

"Father…" Jon started, but Eddard cut him. "Inside, we will talk inside."

Anne had gotten out of the horse too and walked slowly behind Lord Stark, not sure what to do on that moment, she felt really lost. They marched inside the Great Hall and Maester Luwin joined them.

"What happened, father?" Robb asked once they were inside alone. "I went to speak to Lord Gael. He was quite reluctant on letting Anne go without winning something back. I tried to negotiate with him, but he had one idea and this one was definitive."

"What is it?" Jon asked, getting impatient and anxious, he didn't stop glancing at her. "That I marry my oldest son to his daughter. That is you, Robb."

The news dropped like a bomb on their heads, they couldn't quite process what Eddard had just said and Anne felt really impatient as she looked at them.

"But, father…" Robb begun saying, obviously shocked. "It was the only way and I agreed. They had stopped feeding her and she was locked on a cell. Only the Gods know what else he would do to his own daughter."

Anne avoided looking at Jon's face at all costs, he looked so hurt and it hurt her to see him like that.

"Lord Stark…" The sound of her voice startled the four men who turned to look at her immediately. "I thank you for your kind offer and gesture, but I will refuse."

They looked confused at her, blinking several times. "I cannot force Robb to do something like this. I will flee, so there will be no consequences to your family."

"That isn't an option, Anne." Lord Stark said, firmly. He knew that she would be found and eventually killed for doing such thing. "I know you are not marrying Robb for love, but it is the only way to keep you alive."

"Please, Lord Stark… Don't force him…" Anne pleaded, but Robb touched her shoulder gently. "It's alright. We can work something out."

They waited for Jon to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth, he didn't know what to say, the situation was something he had never imagined before. But he was used to it, his brother having everything he wanted, now he was going to have the woman he loved.

"Do what you have to." He hissed before walking away, the young woman took one step to go after him, but Robb's hand on her shoulder forced her to stay. She was going to have to stay away from him from now on.

"I will escort you to your room." Robb said and Anne simply nodded, not wanting to stay in someone's company for now.

"I know this isn't what you want… But life gives us the tools, it is up to us to work with them." The young man said while they walked side by side. "I don't know how to work with these tools, Robb…"

"Neither do I, but like everything in life, we will try our best and work it out." He tried to reassure her, Anne simply smiled and sighed, not furthering the conversation.

"There you go… If you need anything, tell me." The young Stark said gently, smiling at her before leaving. Anne opened the bedroom's door and Ghost was there, laying next to her bed. He raised his head when he saw her come in and ran to her.

"I missed you too, Ghost." The young woman kneeled down on the floor and hugged the direwolf strongly, feeling him lick her face. After a few moments she got up and looked around, her room was just she had left, but her bed was messed like someone had laid there.

_Perhaps it was Ghost… _She thought and walked to the bed, sitting on it, she could smell a known scent, it was impregnating and her head went numb for a while as her eyes closed to feel more of it.

"He was here, wasn't he, Ghost?" She asked as the direwolf jumped on the bed next to her, cuddling against her legs. "Do you think he will go to the Wall now?" Ghost looked at her, his red eyes shining intently like he had understood her question.

Sighing, Anne got up from her bed and exited the room, she needed water to take a bath. Slowly she walked on the known halls and made her way to the kitchen, the cookers looked at her and whispered, but she ignored them. News travelled fast on Winterfell.

She was returning to her bedroom when someone bumped on her and she took a few steps back. Theon Greyjoy was looking at her and he smirked. "Anne, glad to see you are back safely."

"Thank you, Theon…" She said quietly, not exactly sure of why he had called her by her first name or why she had answered back by his. "Let me help." He said and got the bucket of water.

"We were worried, we looked around all Winterfell for you." He said, it was strange, it was probably the first time he was ever cordial to her and she felt uncomfortable. "I am sorry for your trouble…"

"It was nothing, after all, the Starks see you as family." Perhaps he didn't know about the agreement yet, or he did and that is why he was treating her kindly.

They arrived to her bedroom and Theon left the bucket on the floor in the middle of the room, and then exited. "If you need something…" He said and Anne nodded thankfully, watching him leave before she closed and locked the door.

Once she entered the hot water, all the feelings came together and she cried, her sobs echoing on the room and Ghost licked her face, wiping the tears, but she could only cry.


	13. Harder than we thought

**Chapter is up! Thank you so much for reading!**  
**I probably won't be able to update at full speed during this week as I am going to travel tomorrow night and will only come back next week on Tuesday. But I promise that I will post a chapter or two!**

**DaddysPrincess-Girl: I am glad you are enjoying! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Stormborn: Eddard is a true hero, I felt so bad when he died on the series and felt like killing G.R.R.M. for it. **  
**Her father is more interested in status than anything, if the bargain is good for him, he will go for it.**  
**Theon, well, I can't give you spoiler, but Theon has a future. Hohoho.**  
**Things are going to get complicated from now on and Jon will have do deal with so many decisions, life for him isn't easy, poor Jon!**  
**I am glad you still like me story! Of course I forgive you. Hug? T_T**  
**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIF, if I did, a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

Chapter XIII – Harder than we thought

Anne had been avoiding Jon at all costs, when she ate on the Great Hall, he didn't. When she didn't, he did. They hadn't seen each other since her arrival on Winterfell and it was killing her to be there without being able to speak to him.

Lord Stark had left the previous day and he went back to King's Landing, she felt really grateful that he had saved her, but yet, she was having a hard time to accept their agreement.

The young woman walked slowly out of the Godswood, she had been praying and just when she walked she bumped into Robb and Jon, they walked side by side. She tried not to look at him, but it was rude of her to simply pass by them.

"My Lords." She bowed slightly before walking away, feeling their gazes on her all the way to the Great Keep.

Anne locked herself on her room, not wanting to see anyone, she did it a lot nowadays, it made her feel safer, she still feared her father would appear at any second and take her back. She was going to have to go down for lunch soon and she didn't feel like leaving her room.

Just when she was leaving, she eyed the piece of parchment and quill on top of her desk and quickly wrote something on the paper and put it on her dress' sleeve.

Jon was standing on the Great Hall's entrance when she walked there, he looked at her when she appeared and she returned his gaze.

"My Lord." She greeted him, giving her hand for him to kiss. It was a strange act of her, but Jon took her hand anyway into his and kissed it lightly, feeling something slipping to his hand as he did so. Without a word, she walked away, leaving him alone, he looked around to see if there was anyone watching and opened his hand, looking at the small piece of paper she had left in there, it said:

_Meet me at the hot springs after lunch.  
Anne._

Anne didn't know what possessed her into asking to meet Jon, but she couldn't stand any more silence coming from him, she couldn't be silent for any longer.

He didn't had lunch with them like usual and Robb was quiet too, he wasn't really sure of how to deal with his kind of situation, so he let her be to do as she pleased while she was still free from him and this forced marriage.

"Excuse me, My Lord." Anne said, bowing once she had finished eating and Robb simply nodded kindly at her, smiling. He was a great man, but not the man she wanted.

Making sure she wasn't followed, Anne walked to the corridor and touched the brick on the wall, revealing the passageway that lead to the underground hot springs, she took the torch from the wall and waited for the door to close before she descended it.

When she descended the last step, she spotted Jon sitting with his back turned to her and her heart stopped for a second before becoming really quick.

"Jon." She called and the young man turned right away to look at her, hesitantly she approached him, leaving the torch on the stair.

"Hi…" He said and Anne looked to the ground. "Hi… Your beard is longer…" It was the first thing that came into mind and that seemed less tense to be said. "Yes… I hadn't really been taking care of it lately…"

"How did they treat you back home…?" Jon asked, insecure and not sure of what they should be talking about. "A head wound, almost no water, no food and locked in a cell. They treated me like a princess." He missed her occasional dark humor and laughed shortly, still looking at her, she was really thinner and her hair was much longer now.

"I am sorry." She said abruptly, still not looking at Jon. "I am sorry… I won't make any of you go through this… I need to run away."

"You will be killed if you go." Jon said and for the first time since she walked in, Anne raised her head to look at his face. "I don't care. I cannot do this. I can't force Robb, I can't force myself. I can't do this to you."

"This is your life we are talking about." His voice got a little louder, this was the first time Jon ever raised his voice while speaking to her. As much as Jon hated that situation, as much as he hated knowing that she was going to marry his half-brother, he couldn't let her kill herself like she intended to.

"I don't care." Was her answer and a loud one.

"You don't care?! Well, you should!" He shouted back angrily. Anne turned her back at him and walked to a hot spring, the water wasn't that hot, so she slowly walked inside it.

"What you doing?" He asked, confused by her sudden action. "Ignoring you, what does it look like?" Her tone was still angry and even frustrated; she raised her dress to her thighs so it wouldn't get wet.

"Cover your legs." Jon hissed, looking at her legs even with his mind screaming with him not to. "What? You already saw more than that!" Indeed, he had. "You belong to Robb now!"

"I am not a possession! I don't belong to my father, I don't belong to your brother. And what about what I want? Did anyone ask me?" She turned to look at him and yelled, knowing no one could hear them from there.

"And what do you want?!" Jon shouted back, stepping closer to the hot spring, his face was a little red of fury and because of the shouting. "You! I want you, stupid Jon Snow!"

The next thing Anne knew was Jon's lips crashing into hers, strong and needy. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he embraced her waist with his own arms. In less than a second their tongues were dancing together strongly and with so much desire.

This passion was something they both knew she would never be able to share or feel with Robb, it was particular, belonged only to them.

Jon stepped away for air, but Anne's lips were still touching his really slightly, leaving just enough room for them to breathe.

"We can't…" He said while running his hands through her hair and face, but despise his words, his eyes showed desire. "I know…" Anne said and took one step back, going deeper on the water.

"I still think about running away." She admitted, turning her back to Jon and he hugged her from behind, smelling her scent deeply as his nose touched her neck. "Please… Don't do it, for me. I rather see you with Robb than dead."

"If I do marry him, will you leave?" Jon didn't answer and hugged her more tightly, hiding his face on her hair. "I thought so…"

Anne slowly turned to face Jon and looked inside his gray eyes, his eyes were too concentrated on hers. "I will never... Never… Belong to Robb, no matter what link we share… He will never be you."

Anne sighed, closing her eyes and touching her forehead on Jon's chest while he touched the back of her head gently with one hand, he too had his eyes closed. "Jon… Please, one more time… Stay with me." Her voice was really low and barely reached a whisper, but Jon heard and blushed at her wish. "Anne…"

Jon knew they couldn't, but before he could stop her, he sensed something falling on the water. Jon looked down and her dress was floating and her body was exposed.

"What are you doing…?" He asked, breathless and without knowing how to react. "Don't say anything. Please, just this once." Her voice was pleading and Jon couldn't do anything but give in to his own desires.

He kissed her one more time, bringing her body close to his and while his tongue explored her mouth, Anne's hands fought to free him from his clothes, even forgetting they were falling on water and getting wet.

Jon grasped her hair during the kiss that only became even more heated and he heard Anne moan one time really lowly. Her hands were untying his breeches and he kicked his pants away once it was on the water.

Anne pushed him back, forcing him to sit on the edge of the hot spring and his hands on her waist made her sit on his lap. The young woman blushed when she felt his hardened length against her waist.

"Go on…" Jon whispered on her ear, making her shiver and Anne slowly moved and positioned herself so his manhood could enter her. She moaned and closed her eyes with strength while Jon watched her face closely and kissed her lips gently.

After getting accustomed she begun moving her body up and down, moaning and making Jon moan too, his hands holding her waist to help her move and his fingers leaving marks on her pale skin because of the strength he was using, but it didn't hurt her, only aroused more.

Their slow dance was getting faster and more intense, Jon kissed her neck, biting her skin as she kept moving her body fast. Neither of them holding back the moans as there was no danger of someone hearing them.

The young man threw Anne on the warm floor after a few minutes, positioning himself between her legs to keep their dance with even more speed. He held her hands against the ground, his fingers intertwined on hers. Her breasts brushed against his chest as he moved and they moaned even louder, getting shivers.

They reached their climax after a while and Jon didn't pull away when he did, he laid his body on top of hers carefully, his head next to hers and they breathed really deeply.

"I love you, Jon…" Anne whispered on his ear and he turned his face to look at her. "I love you too." It hurt to say these words, knowing they wouldn't be able to soon. "I don't think they will notice our absence if we stay here for a while…" Jon whispered and Anne smiled at him, the smile he loved so much.

"Yeah, and besides, our clothes are wet, we can't go until they dry." She reminded and they looked to the hot spring where their clothes still floated. "We better get them out of the water then." He said, but didn't move. "Yes, in a minute."

"In a minute. Or two." They laughed together, soon stopping to look at each other's face. "What should we do…?" Anne asked, her voice barely in a whisper. "I don't know…"

"I can't marry him… I don't love him and he doesn't love me…" She felt bad for bringing the subject back, but they needed to talk about it, pretending that it doesn't exist doesn't change the fact that it does.

"I know, but we can't risk your life." Jon touched her face gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I rather die than stay away from you..." His heart quickened hearing her say something like it, but his mind still screamed it was too dangerous.

"We will think about something. I can pretend to be Robb, he looks just like me!" Jon joked and Anne laughed, but shook her head. "You are way prettier. I like your dark hair and gray eyes better."

"He is gentler than me and more polite." The young man argued back, but his tone still calm and a little playful. "That doesn't make you uglier. And I think you are a gentleman."

"I am not perfect." He rolled his eyes for a minute, but Anne simply smiled. "Never said or thought you were. I just don't think you are in any way inferior to Robb."

"But I am not a Stark." He hissed, a little of frustration and even anger on his voice. "But you are my Snow. It is pure and beautiful, remember?" Her gentle expression made Jon forget about his frustration immediately and he smiled at her. "If I were a Stark, I would be able to marry you…"

Anne sighed, knowing he had a point and she didn't know how to reply that. Jon slowly sat on the ground, not looking at her.

"I don't want to fight you…" She said, kissing his shoulder gently and then she touched it with her forehead. "I know, I am sorry…"

"We will figure something out. I promise." The young woman whispered and Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "But for now, please, play along nicely." He asked and Anne nodded.

She got up and picked up their clothes out of the water to dry, it would be fast because of the vapor coming out of the hot springs.

"I forgot to ask, how is your head?" Jon asked, also getting up and touching her head to look at it. "It's fine, it was a cut from when my father's man hit me, but it healed. Back then I thought you hated me…"

"I never hated you, but I did think you had left me… I searched everywhere for you, everywhere…" He touched her face and made her look up to his, she could see the pain on his eyes. "I am sorry… I would never leave you…"

"I hope you don't mind, but… After I found out you were taken… I slept on your room with Ghost." Anne smiled widely and Jon blinked in confusion. "That explains your smell and why the bed was all messy. And I don't mind, I love your smell."

"I love you, Anne…" Was what Jon managed and felt like saying, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips for a few seconds. "I love you too, my love…"

"But I think we should go…" Jon reluctantly agreed and they got dressed, their clothes were already dry.

"I will go first, wait for a while before you leave, alright?" Anne said and Jon nodded, knowing they shouldn't be seen together by anyone. Before she left, the young woman kissed him on the lips strongly for many seconds, not wanting to let go, but she hesitantly let go of him and ran back to her room.

She couldn't run away, she couldn't live without him and perhaps she would have to endure spending life with someone else just o be able to look at Jon. Life was proving to be harder than they thought would be.

* * *

**What will Anne do? Will she stay in Winterfell and accept this life she does not wish? Or she will run away and free everyone from this terrible fate?  
Check on the next chapter!**


End file.
